Naruto Otsutsuki DXD conqueror
by Crowfeast
Summary: Warning! This is lemon with a very small plot, if do not like don't read! Naruto has conquered his world and become the God of the 10 tails. However, he has found a new world to play around in. This is something exciting. Harem/lemon based/mind control/also available of Adult Fanfiction
1. Coming to a New World

Naruto was many things: A hero, a monster, a demon, but most of all he was a god. His power was unmatched by those that came around him and he was known for cutting down entire nations for daring to oppose him. The Fourth Ninja War showed he needed to take better care of the whole situation where he was the hero. After absorbing the chakra from the 10 tails the entire nation alliance turned on him thinking he was their weapon. So showing them why he was the strongest he quickly cut down those that dare opposed him and turned others into his slaves. The civilians didn't even know what was going on around them while at the same time he had changed the minds of all the warriors in the land to his obedient servants to fill out his every wish.

The males took care of security while also hunting down those that still opposed him. The women however did the same thing but the most beautiful of them were kept in his personal bedchambers to appease his constant horny erection. It turned out after becoming a god he had nothing else to do other than to please himself with the collection of women around him and turn them into his top women. Some got pregnant and he made sure his children would lived a loved life style but also removed their abilities that were similar to his own while making sure they still had some chakra to fight those that would oppose him.

Naruto had all the women in Konoha at his call while also having most of the women from other villages in his grasp as well. But after conquering the world and pleasing himself with these women he had grown bored. Ruling a world is great but after a while you wonder what is there really to do. The 10 tails had left behind a power for him to travel to other worlds and bring them back to his own. It was intriguing and while he wouldn't do it at first he desired to do it with the world as stable as possible.

So gathering up the chakra from the 10 tails he opened the portal up and walked through it. In this new world he saw that it was modernly different from his own dressing style. He was wearing a white kimono over his body while also showing off his muscular arms. But seeing some of the styles of the humans he grew self-conscious until he remembered he was a god he would make sure they never saw him. After all he was the strongest in the universe so there was no one that could dare challenge him on his best day or even his worst day.

Walking through the city he gathered from reading the minds of some of the people there that this city was called Kuoh and some of the people here were not normal. There was a large group of people called Fallen angels stationed at a nearby church while at this school there was a group of devils that guarded the territory.

He had entered the perimeter of the school and saw that while it reeked of devil energy, inside one of the far off buildings was one power source. He was honestly interested n this power and wanting to see if it was one of the devils that he learned about. Plus, he wanted to see if the rumors of them being sexy and lustful are true because he could always use more additions to his harem.

Upon entering this unknown building he saw it was fairly well designed for an almost abandoned building on school campus. Looking around he finally caught sight of the devil that was living here and he had an instant hard on underneath his kimono. She had long red hair that reached down her back, large breasts that bounced every time she took a step, wide hips, soft ass, and long creamy legs. Honestly, she was one of the sexiest people he had ever seen and he would love to break her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" Naruto grinned at her and grabbed her around the throat nearly choking her. She was coughing for air and trying to summon her power to aid her. But Naruto managed to sense it coming and disable it from ever coming to the surface.

"Well my sexy little devil I'm a god from another world but you are going to be calling me Master soon." Naruto soon casted his illusion over her mind and saw she was trying to fight his control. But she was soon waning in her attempts to avoid the inevitable. After a few minutes he managed to subdue her completely and put her under his control. But now he was going to need to see what he was working with along with breaking her in.

Summoning some clones he ordered,

"Go to this girls peerages homes and mind control them, the women turn into willing submissive slaves, the males just term them into servants who understand their role in this world. Go and don't bother coming back because I'm going to be busy," the real Naruto reached up to the girl's top and quickly ripped it off her body leaving her in her black bra. Soon that went away as well with her large breasts on display for him. Next her skirt and panties were ripped away leaving her only in her socks and shoes but he soon vanished them with a swipe of his hand.

Seeing she was naked in front of him he could only lick his lips at the sight of such a busty young woman with a fine shaped ass and the fact she was shaved was a bonus. He didn't care one way or the other but honestly if it was too much than he would ask them to shave it down or off.

Seeing she was waiting for an order Naruto sat in her office chair and motioned for her to come over to him. Doing this she waited in front of him until he reached up and grabbed her enormous breasts and started fondling them. Bouncing them in his hand for a bit he started to notice while huge they were soft and very light. He just rubbed on them causing the girl in front of him to moan out with pleasure.

But this led to him finding her even better when he moved his head in and started sucking on her breasts causing the moans to get louder than they were before. Naruto finally arrived at where he felt the tit was hard and pointy showing her excitement in this contrast of how the world works for her.

Upon finishing his sucking he then pulled her up to where she was dangling her pussy in the air where he dived his head between her legs eating her out. She collapsed on the desk and was rithering with pleasure. Rias couldn't believe this was happening to her but her master had wanted this so she would comply his request. Soon his tongue dug deeper into her and started rotating around inside of her causing a sharp orgasm to hit. This caused her to release all of her juices onto his face while he continued to lap up the juices and digging deeper into her moist pussy.

Naruto finished his second round with her and then stood up while moving her chair into position for him to enjoy this next step.

"Bitch get over here and suck my cock." He had his robe disappear and reveal his large 12-inch cock with it being wide too. The problem was that Rias was not sure how to approach something this massive. She had only seen stuff like this in her hidden manga collection and some porn she explored with on the sites in the past. Sometimes overhearing some members of her father's harem talking about their sex life was something that not only intrigued her but scared her in a sense of seeing them with her own father. But she was confident that her father was nothing compared to her master who showed that he was confident in demanding something from her.

Naruto watched as she kneeled before him and started to kiss the top of his cock causing small amount of pleasure to run through his body. Then he felt her start licking it slowly and sensually. It was like she was trying to enjoy her favorite ice cream pop and was trying to make it as slow as possible. He was just enjoying the view considering her breasts were bouncing every time she dipped her head further and further down on his cock. Soon she was licking his whole cock from his large head to the bottom of his shaft with great enthusiasm.

He soon motioned her to move her head to the head again and said,

"I said suck, not lick. So get to it stupid bitch." She smiled,

"Of course master." With that she slowly wrapped her mouth around his cock and quickly engulfed the head with ease. But she started focusing on moving her head farther and farther down on his cock. It was a struggle not just because she was a virgin but also because she was trying to suck on a dick that was massive. Bigger than any hotdog she had ever seen along with being wider than what she thought was possible.

After taking the whole thing into her mouth she felt her master's hand reach behind her head and pushed her head deeper on his cock. This caused her to gag from the massive meat in her mouth nearly cutting off her airwaves. But she quickly adjusted to the situation and started taking the whole thing deeper and deeper into her mouth. Luckily she felt him slam her head down one more time,

"Cumming bitch." Doing this she felt his seed going down her throat, nearly flooding her throat with how much was coming out.

Seeing he was done cumming into her he quickly pulled her up by her long crimson hair and laid her out flat on the desk in front of him. He positioned his cock and then with a mighty thrust busted her hymen and reached the deepest parts of her pussy. Doing this, Rias started screaming from the pain while having her tits pushed up to his face to try to tempt him in a sense. So going by the motion Naruto lowered his head and quickly took one of her tits into his mouth and started sucking on it. Seeing she was calm now and the blood was done coming out he started to slowly move in and out of her pussy. She was begging for him to continue and this caused her to moan loudly of the cock penetrating her womb.

"This is amazing, you are so tight even by virgin status."

"Thank you master."

"I think I found my favorite bitch, make sure to please me and I will return the favor down the line got it?"

"Of course master. My body, mind, and soul belong to you. Your dick is the only thing that matters to me anymore. I promise all my virginities and the womb where your child will be born to you."

Naruto quickly increased the pace of his thrusts slamming into her to get deeper and deeper. Her moans were getting louder and louder to the point one good thrust could make her scream. She was feeling her insides trying to clench tightly on the cock that was going in and out of her womb. But she was more enjoying the fact that this was something she would have from now on.

Seeing that she was flushed Naruto decided to make her more active in this session by sitting up in the chair bringing her with him. Her face was in front of his own and her tits were bouncing every time she took a breath.

"Work those hips slut." He smacked her on the ass making her start bouncing on his pelvis like he was a trampoline. She moaned from the full feeling she had and was struggling to deal with the cock puncturing her stomach every time she came down. However, she soon felt him tighten his grip on her ass and then bring her down even harder than before. She felt his cock now coming up and slamming into her as she was coming down. This stimulation was becoming too much for the virgin that she finally let go,

"I'm cumming!" Her body released on his cock and she collapsed to his chest. But he was still thrusting into her with reckless abandonment.

"I didn't tell you to cum bitch."

"I'm sorry master. I will do better next time."

"Damn straight you will, until I cum you don't cum got it?"

"Of course master." She kissed him, it was not a passionate kiss more of her sticking her tongue in his mouth. He returned the kiss but kept his grip on her before sending his cock deeper into her pussy. She was moaning being more sensitive from the previous fucking and she felt more of his cock getting deeper into her. In the kiss she felt herself losing and finally submitting to him and letting his tongue explore her mouth more than his own. He was enjoying it immensely and was making sure she knew her place in life that was beneath him.

Finally he felt his end coming and then he roared,

"I'm cumming!"

His sperm started filling her stomach to the point that she was bloating up from the cum filling her body.

Rias moaned from being filled for the first time and wanting more of his cock at this point. He took his cock out of her pussy and aimed it at her asshole,

"Two down, two more to go. I expect you to enjoy this immensely along with me having a nice tit fuck later on."

"Of course master." Naruto then brought her ass down on his cock and it went deep into her ass. She screamed from how tight she felt compared to when he did it in her pussy.

He bounced her on his cock for a small bit before laying her out on the desk with her breasts sticking over the edge of the ledge. Doing this he brought her arms back and started thrusting deep into her ass. She screamed from this, begging him to keep going but also wanting mercy from this brutal punishment. Sadly, he was not feeling merciful considering she was the one getting off first while he was getting off second. This led to him focusing more on his own release in her ass instead of her release. Letting go of her arms he wrapped his hands around her long hair and brought her back even more than before. Causing her tits to jut out from their usual position and this was causing her back to arc.

Within a few minutes of this brutal her hair was released and he grabbed her breasts and was squeezing them and messing with her nipples.

"You like this don't you? Being dominated by a real man with a real cock for you to enjoy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to bear my children?"

"Yes master! Fill me up, force your children into my womb, my body demands that it bear any children you want from us!" Naruto smirked and brought her head back while the thrusting is going on and kissed her for a second.

"Good girl, because from now I expect you to obey my every command no matter what got it?" Rias's eyes were devoid of emotions or passion and she was nodding her head. After all, her master wanted her to do this so who was she to deny him? Any child she bears from him will be something great instead of what that puny Riser could ever have. He would deal with him later either by having fear put into him or killing him later on. Either way she was sure, no matter what he would no longer be a problem.

Finally he slammed into her a few more times and then cummed into her ass. She moaned before taking his cock out of her pussy, seeing it was still hard, got on her knees and started tit fucking him on the spot.

Naruto rubbed her head as if she was a good pet.

"Good girl." She smiled before taking his cock into her mouth.

Time Skip

Next day during the break between classes Naruto is sitting at the desk that use to occupy Rias. He was looking over her paperwork and saw that there was a bit of stuff for him to do while he was here. Mostly with it being that he was required to kill some strays in the area and deal with the fallen angels too. He read about how some of the women were sexy as hell and were lust driven so he couldn't wait to see one of them in person. Especially since Rias mentioned that her queen was also part fallen and she was something else.

His clones popped earlier on in the morning where they gave him memories of what has happened recently. One thing was that everyone that ran this territory was now under his control at this point. The males were made soldiers for him and were suppose to lay their lives down for him. The women, they were meant to be for his entertainment since he saw them like that, plus if they were going to tease him like that then they shouldn't be surprised what he did to them.

At this moment he looked underneath him and saw Rias was naked licking one side of his cock while a black hair teen with the largest pair of tits he has ever seen was licking the other side. She too was naked but the difference was that she was staring at him with her purple eyes with love and lust mixed in them. More on the terms she exposed her entire body to him that made him hard in an instant. Her pussy was on full display when she walked into the room and unlike her friend she had a small patch of black fur above her pussy making her even sexier than before.

Next to them was a small white hair girl with golden eyes and she was licking his dick as if it was one of her lollypops. Honestly, she was the flattest of the three of them but she was easily a B-cup and she would grow into a more mature figure down the line. The only thing that it might require is she needed more sage energy being pumped into her body down the line. But at this moment her body was probably the tightest of the girls in terms of her having a much smaller frame to work with than the others and training extensively on tightening her entire body to fight more efficiently.

Naruto was enjoying the three-way blowjob from the three girls while imagining the different girls that he would find in this world. He had already dealt with his biggest problem and that was Issei and Kiba who he brainwashed into being his loyal male soldiers to lay their lives down for him. While at the same time, make them act normal in a sense that they would if they were not under his control. They behave the same only they ignore what he is doing with the women around him and think this was normal by many standards.

Thinking about the girls he remembered a girl one of his clones ran into named Sona that was giving him trouble. But after a quick brainwashing of her peerage they were in the same case as Rias and her group. Sona giving her virginities to him and her peerage doing the same while the males were just staying silent through the whole thing.

Naruto felt his end and quickly sprayed is cum over the faces of the three girls leaving them licking each other to get as much as they could. Naruto quickly grabbed Akeno and placed her breasts around his cock and had her work them. Rias he brought up to his face and kissed her a bit before putting her breasts on his back to give him a massage. Finally Koneko, who he found out was Shirone, picked her up and held her pussy to his face in mid air. Seeing it he quickly dug his tongue into her folds causing her to moan from the ministrations. She was squirming a bit but he was too strong to let her out of his grip. So she surrendered to him and this lead to Naruto just eating her out at this point.

Naruto hummed as he felt Akeno's tongue work magic on his cock while her soft breasts were mashing around it. At the same time enjoying the soft feeling of Rias's breast rubbing down on his back while immensely enjoying the taste of Koneko's pussy. She screamed after climaxing once and was releasing her juices on his face but he just lapped them up.

Koneko found herself being brought down in front of her master and brought into a soul-stealing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his stomach and her arms around his neck returning the kiss with equal passion. Their tongues trading with each other and spit being traded between the two.

Rias came up to the side and pulled Koneko's mouth off his and put it on her breasts,

"Suck on my breasts Koneko, doing this will guarantee that you will gain big boobs later on."

"Hai, Rias-sempai." She quickly latched onto her right breast and she rubbed her head encouraging the feeding process. She was taking magic from her breasts and absorbing it into body, knowing this will help her mature later on down the line.

Not wanting to be left out Naruto quickly latched his own mouth to her other breast and got to work on it as well.

Naruto finally felt himself explode over Akeno's breasts and deep into her mouth.

Taking his mouth off her breasts while Koneko continued feeding on the magic in her breasts he looked at Rias before saying,

"This is the beginning. You and your girls are the beginning of my reign in this world. Know this when I conquer the rest of the human world and Underworld."

"Of course master, I promise I will be with you every step of the way." Naruto smirked and continued sucking on her breasts next to Koneko and Akeno continued tit fucking his cock and her head was up by Rias's pussy and started eating her out. Naruto smirked, these girls were too perfect for this. He was going to enjoy this immensely and when he was done, he would pay a visit to Sona because her and the entire peerage she has formed was something else. She was a real screamer and he wanted to see if she would do somethings that he wouldn't do with Rias just yet. Plus Akeno and Koneko deserve their own private time down the line and eh was going to make sure they got it.

After all, as a god he was entitled to these things.


	2. The Fallen child and Neko

Warning: New hardcore treatment is coming into this chapter, mentions of BDSM are in this chapter, and there is the base of using sex toys and strap ons. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

The Queen and the Rook

Naruto is sitting in the main office of the ORC club and he is enjoying the room itself. The school was full of hot and sexy girls leaving him the chance to admire them from his school window. However, he missed his favorite bitches at this point. Personally he felt that the girls should be attached to him rather than their schoolwork. Hell, he could forged their work to where they had perfect grades and they could be counted there without them really being there.

That would work for maybe Koneko and Akeno but Rias and Sona were attached to their classes for some reason. Apparently there is a competition between the two of them in the terms of intelligence and different methods of going about it. Naruto felt it hit, his cock was hard again and it was annoying him to no end. He really wants some pussy at this point but whom could he have without something that would take too much work to find.

Snapping his fingers he summoned the girls different schedules and saw that Rias was in History and so was Sona. This meant they were busy with class, not that he cared but he did not want to go through the work of bringing them out of the class and somewhere secluded. This would require him to be patient and use different levels of illusions on the students and teachers and this was not worth his time or effort. Plus, Issei's little buddies might see them and he didn't want to work on them yet. He was saving them for something else later on down the line and if they proved their use there then he would grant them a wish down the line.

So far he knew Akeno and Tsubaki were in the same classes as their kings so there was no point in looking for them. However, he did notice that Akeno had PE after lunch meaning he could get her then. Next he saw that Koneko had class for a while but she was in PE in the next hour so that would be his target of interest for now. He loved Koneko, she was so cute that he enjoyed having her broken at times and doing what he wanted no matter how anyone would think of him. The best part of the whole situation is that she was the person that fit like a vice grip on his cock. While Rias and Akeno were tight she was on a whole different level including her ass considering it was tighter than even her pussy and that was saying something.

Gathering up the folders he vanished them into the room drawers and proceeded out of the room imagining where he was going to find the cat and what he was going to do to her.

PE fields

Koneko had finished running her laps and was currently stretching her body out. Being part Nekoshou she was able to bend in a way that made it almost impossible for her fellow students to match. Her head was touching the back of her ankles. This would lead to Naruto wanting to test her flexibility out the next time he fucked her. Thinking about him made her blush slightly but keep her blank face, he was so caring to her and the rest of the girls. While the sex was something she was getting use to he did make time to actually help them in a sense. Not completely heartless about their desires or dreams but more she was making a contract; her body for justice against her sister. The idea of her master breaking her sister like she broke him was worth losing her freedom of control on her body to him.

While she was standing up she felt something behind her and saw in the tree lines it was her master. He was staring at her that was a subtle order to come over to him. So using some devil magic she casted on the rest of the class they were unaware that she was gone and the coach still counted her there. Doing this Naruto was ensuring that he would get some private time no matter what. The only reason he was coming out for her at this point was because he was horny and he wanted to have some pussy.

So arriving in front of him he kneeled slightly and brought her into a kiss that was more of a make out than a normal kiss. Their tongues were entwined with each other and at the same time he was pulling her closer to him than anything. Doing this, he felt her breasts were hardening from the sensations of being held by her master. This excited him while feeling how warm her pussy was he knew she was ready for him.

Gathering her in his arms he went deeper into the forest where he casted a barrier around them and quickly dropped her to the ground. First he reached for her shirt and took it off her body leaving her breast open to the warm air. She was not wearing a bra in which Naruto mentioned kept him from his prize and he was not having it. So following this order she forgone wearing bras from now on. On top of that her panties had changed more into thongs considering when she took off her tight shorts she was clad in a thong buried in her ass and barely covering her pussy.

Licking his lips he quickly picked her up and pulled her panties off leaving her exposed to the elements. She felt him kiss her again but this time he was really pushing into her mouth to try and dominate her. Thus she submitted to him and he quickly explored his mouth while wrapping his tongue with hers. Once he was done sucking on her tongue and lips he pushed her against a tree and started kissing down her neck to her breasts. There he noticed that Rias was right, she had sucked enough energy from her breasts that allowed her breasts to go from a B-cup to a C-cup. But he knew that it would take some of sage energy for her to mature more in the process. But he was not worried about this, so he focused on having some good time with her.

Naruto sucking on them for a bit caused Koneko to meow from the sensation and become red in the face. Her eyes were getting clouded by the heat running through her body she was convulsing form the pleasure running through her body at this time and how sensitive she felt. Naruto knew that she was feeling hotter than before so he decided to let her right tit go and for the left one. Doing this he sucked on them and bite them a few times. Doing this she felt hot and bothered by this and wanting his cock. But Naruto was far from done, he pushed her up the tree where she had her pussy in his face and this allowed him to bury his head there. She was screaming from the pleasure running through her body. His tongue dug deep into her folds and she was growing hotter and hotter as time went on.

Naruto just stood there eating her out with her withering from the pleasure going through her body and the feeling of being eaten. Focusing more and more on her pussy she felt him latch onto the clit of her pussy and tug on it a bit and this forced her to finally shout,

"Cumming nya!" Naruto felt his face being covered by her juices and he enjoyed it. With some chakra he made it disappear from his face and brought Koneko down again to face him.

"Did you enjoy that my little cat?"

"Yes master nya. Your cat wants more of your amazing cock nya." Naruto smirked at this comment. She was all his and she knew it. All she craved was his love and cock making her world complete. He did promise to bring her sister in but he was more interested in breaking her like he broke Koneko.

"Good because, we are not done yet. Not by a long shot."

"Yeah!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again.

Naruto smirked and returned the passionate kiss while fondling her breasts. Doing this Koneko felt his robe disappearing from around her legs and knew what was coming next. So she prepared her body for this and hoped that she could take her master to new pleasurable stages before she passed out from the pleasure herself.

So pulling his tongue out of her mouth he brought her down to his neck where he felt his cock touched the lips of her pussy. He licked his lips and with one quick thrust pushed himself into her. She moaned from being filled up again and was starting to work her hips immediately. Unlike Rias and Akeno she knew what he wanted never did anything that would disappoint him. If he had to chose favorite parts of each girl it was this: Koneko for eating out, fucking her pussy, and her commitment to his pleasure first. Rias was next with her amazing head she gave and the tight feeling of her ass along with her undying loyalty to him. Akeno was his favorite for tit fucking and the fact that she was willing to do anything he wanted to do and try anything he wanted to try out.

While forced against the tree Naruto took his time adjusting to Koneko so her hips met his own. He felt her getting a bit of his cock into pussy but he still had a few inches still available. So feeling the need he quickly slammed his cock into her and this pushed her into the tree. Koneko moaned from being so full the first time on her own with her master's help. She was really being slammed into the tree where she could hear the bark breaking from the impact of her back hitting the tree.

The tree was creaking from the impact of the sex they were having but she was ignoring it for making sure to squeeze her master's cock.

Ultimately, he was enjoying the vice like grip she had on him and was wanting more and more from her. This lead to him grabbing the top of her head and finding her hidden ears, forcing them out of hiding, and with her tail joining her ears in the open.

"This is better, I want to feel like I'm fucking a sexy Neko."

"Of course Naruto-sama nya. I shall present myself like this just for you nya." Naruto smirked at her comment and started thrusting even harder into the girl nearly causing her to cum on the spot. But she stopped herself from doing this and started controlling her body better. Mostly using her chakra to slow her bodies heat and make it where the juices stay back until her master finally releases himself.

Naruto was growing bored of the position so he takes her off the tree and put her on the grass and pushed her legs next to her head. Doing this she felt her butt being pushed off the ground while her ankles were around her neck.

"I was watching you stretch. I know how flexible you are now that we can try out some new positions." He began thrusting into her again and she started moaning from these intrusions making her nearly cum even with the chakra blocking that spot on her body.

"Good job Neko, I know you are preventing yourself from cumming. I commend you on your efforts but this is where we need to finish this round. So go ahead cum for me, cum for your master little kitty cat."

"Master!" Koneko released her chakra, which then led her body to releasing on the spot and covering his cock. She was breathing heavily but Naruto wasn't stopping yet but was focusing on doing things his way still by pounding harder and deeper into her. His kissed her, which she returned the same passion he was showing her while taking her master's cock. It was great, she knew she was one of his favorites and if he wanted her to be his cock sleeve from here on out then she would. Mostly, his control over her stemmed from a mixture of his control he implemented in his mind and then broke her during the sex marathon their first night and then the session with the other girls.

"Cumming!" Naruto slammed a few more time before releasing his seed into her womb. She moaned from being full from his cum. It was exhilarating to her and wondered if her body would be working on making a child for her master. Hey, she might hate perverts but she only disliked the ones that can't get their rocks off with some girl if they really want to.

Looking down at Koneko Naruto admired while covered in sweat and tired she was still willing to go no matter what. He admired this and seeing this he removed his cock from her pussy. She moaned at the lost of the cock in her pussy but she soon felt it proding her asshole. A smile appeared on her face and she tried to push her ass onto his cock but he stopped her with his grip around her legs. Within a split second he penetrated her making her eyes widen from the sudden intrusion and barely able to respond with the sudden feeling of his cock in her tight ass.

Naruto getting a good grove with his cock in her ass he released her legs and taking her smaller frame he put her in a doggy style position. His cock never left her ass and she was trying to move herself on his cock but he was holding her still. His grip tightly held against her thighs showing he was not ready for her to move. Taking one of his hands off her thighs he smacked her ass once causing her to moan loudly again. She soon felt another sharp sting against her ass and this was causing her to moan even louder than the first one.

Koneko soon felt him grab her arms and then bring her backwards. His cock going deep into her anal cavity and she brought her head up screaming from the thrust. Her pussy was convulsing from the sudden slam but her scream turned into a moan after he continued slamming her on his cock.

"Ah, perfect this is how I want you. Such a tight pussy but your ass is even tighter and I enjoy the feeling of it fitting me perfectly."

"Glad to please you master nya." Naruto brought her back onto his cock repeatedly leading to her constantly moaning and screaming from the sudden intrusion going deep inside of her. She knew that she would be tight but to feel him trying to reshape her is even worse than she thought. The pressure of his cock going in and out of her was almost inhuman. Koneko soon felt him tugging her back harder on her arms and this was forcing her face up higher to the point her c-cup breasts were standing tall for those that would come by and see. Naruto enjoyed seeing the absolute bliss on her face and he couldn't help it she was too good for him and it was funny. When he was younger girls like her would not give him the time of day but at this point he didn't care for true love anymore all he wants is to satisfy his own desire no matter what.

Seeing she was about to pass out Naruto decided to make her do more of the work. So after puncturing her ass a few more times he turned her around, cock never leaving her ass, and put her on his lap while holding her body close to his.

One good smack on the ass and she started bouncing on his cock without a second thought. She was feeling it going deeper and deeper inside of her and this was causing her to nearly pass out from the pleasure.

Koneko saw her master's lips and quickly attached herself to them and started trying to push her tongue into his mouth. He smiled at this attempt of trying to connect to him more so he quickly tongued her. This passion was shared for a few seconds before he dipped his head down and started suckling her breasts. She moaned from the combined stimulation and this finally pushed her to the point that her body gave out on her and she collapsed on his lap. Naruto grunted at her going out on him but felt that it was understandable because among the girls he was more aggressive with her at times and she worked harder than the other ones to please him.

But he still wanted to get off so grabbing a hold of her ass he started bouncing her on his cock. Her breast was still being sucked on and she was moaning subconsciously at being violated even while she is not awake.

Four more thrusts and finally he released everything into her and she moaned from being filled. Seeing she was done and couldn't continue Naruto removed his cock from her tight ass and laid her on the ground. Gathering some chakra he casted it over her body reverting to how it was before they started. Once fully recharged she returned to an upright sitting position and saw that she was done with her master. So gathering her clothes up she bowed to him and kissed his cock,

"Goodbye my lord." She put on her clothes and headed back to gym class while Naruto dropped the barrier surrounding him. Still feeling horny Naruto decided to see what Akeno was up to. If she was in class he was sure he could take her out of it and bring her with him. Then he would fill out some school work stuff for her and then she would be free to please him as he wants.

So summoning the folder he saw she was actually having a free period so he retreated to the ORC room in order to get some delicious half breed pussy.

ORC shower

Akeno was running her hands over her breasts, she knew that he had to make sure her breasts were nice and shiny. If not then her master would be upset with her and she would not get a reward. In fact, she was sure that her master would give it to Rias or satan forbid, Sona instead. So taking some special shampoo she quickly covered her breasts entirely and then rinsed them off while then moving her hand down lower on her body.

When her master first showed up she knew something was wrong but the idea that he was here for her was too good to pass up. On top of that he started working on her mind and she knew he was planning something and went along with it. If he scratched her itch than all was good if not then she would get rid of him down the line. The thing about mind control was that she and the other girls were not completely warped by his control. It actually was a mix of some suggestions in her head, the heating up of her body, and one passionate night in her private temple and she was his.

The thought of him pounding her into her mattress with the thought of making her nothing more than his private concubine excited her still. Her fingers dipped deep in her pussy and she started fingering herself so she would get flush from the heat. The shower also helped force the sexual feeling to the surface and if she was honest, this was something she wanted to do more than anything else.

Akeno didn't notice that Naruto was standing behind her naked and was admiring her fingering herself at the thought of him. He licked his lips at the soft looking ass in front of him and the fact that her hair was all splayed down her back. It excited her more than anything and if he was honest he wanted to see her pussy that she was working so hard on. His cock got hard and he was ready for some action so sneaking up behind her he grabbed her breasts and started tweaking the tits.

Akeno moaned at the sudden grabbing of her breasts and the feel of someone's hot breath on her neck. Looking behind her she saw it was Naruto-sama and he wanted to share the 'cleaning' process with her. So smiling at him she removed her fingers from her pussy and started leaning her head back so he can have firmer control of her body. His cock going between her legs and rubbing against her pussy was exciting her, especially since her juices were starting to cover his cock to lube him up for fucking her.

"Nice of you to clean yourself for me."

"Anything for you Naruto-sama." He smirked and with a quick adjustment his cock was placed deep into her pussy causing her to moan from being filled so quickly. She expected him to want maybe a tit fuck or a blow job first but he was wanting to get right to the main event. Not that she mind, she was just surprised is all.

"Eager master?"

"No, just tired of working my way to the main event. I had some fun with Koneko earlier and I want to make sure I get to try some stuff out with you before I go down."

"Oh and what would that be?" Naruto quickly pulled her hair back and brought her face next to his and brought her into a heated kiss.

"I want to see how much domination you can take before I break you into nothing more than a husk."

Akeno shivered, she was into the S/M but if she was honest she was more into the M these days after Naruto pretty much made her his slave. The thought of him maybe walking into a busy room with her on a dog collar and nothing to cover herself was exciting for her. She wanted to try the idea out and then erase everyone's memories because only her master had the right to remember that.

His cock started pounding into her and she shivered from the satisfaction she was getting from this. It was exciting her more than she thought, may be because he was trying to break her rather than tame her. It was going to be an interesting session for sure.

Naruto started kissing and nibbling on her neck while pistoning into her pussy making her wonder what was next for her. His grip on his hair hadn't let up and she was wanting more of his aggressive behavior. Once leaving about three hickeys on her neck she felt his hand leave her hair and wrap around her neck. She was choking a little bit but not enough to where it caused her to suffocate.

"You know, this is getting me all excited how about we spice things up?" He removed his cock from inside of her,

"No! Put it back Naruto-sama!" His free hand went up and smacked her hard on the ass causing her to moan from the pain. Bringing his hand up again and smacked her other cheek. For the next few minutes that is all he did, smack her ass harder and harder to the point they were nice and red. Mostly from the bruising of the hand smacking her ass while at the same time she felt him gripping her throat tightly.

Akeno felt her whole body being turned around and she was now facing him. Seeing the look in his eyes she knew that he wanted to dominate her in every way and mark her body as his territory. First he started from her mouth and claimed the wet, moist caverns with his tongue. She was excited about this but he quickly retracted his tongue and started licking and nibbling on the soft skin of her neck. Moving on from her lower neck he kissed and nibbled on her shoulders and started to really enjoy the feel and taste of her skin while at the same time she was enjoying the immense treatment she was getting.

While he wanted to just plow and go, this was more fun for him, getting them all hot and bothered to the point when he does fuck them hard they are already broken to the point they can barely stand.

His mouth traveled down to the top of her breasts starting to nibble on the skin slightly while at the same time placing kisses all over the skin. By the time he reached the tit they were hardened from the treatment she was getting and he was excited about this, he quickly wrapped his mouth around the right bud and started suckling it. Doing this he grind his teeth slightly on the sensitive skin causing her to moan even louder than before and try to grind against him. Knowing this, grabbed her pussy with his hand and quickly dug his fingers into her moise caverns.

"Keep trying this and I might just leave you high and dry." She was terrified at the prospect and stopped moving her hips. Naruto then went back to suckling on her tits. He was making sure his hands stay around her waist to keep her from moving. Honestly he could not wait for when she was carrying his child because then there would be milk coming out of these already impressive breasts. On top of that she would be more sensitive than she was at this point and that was saying something.

Finishing with one tit she gave the same treatment to the other one and then started kissing and nibbling on the underside of her breasts. Doing this, she found herself completely at his mercy and losing her mind as he went. He stopped at the smooth flat stomach and was thinking about when she would swell up.

"I can't wait for the day there is a child growing in this body." He placed a tender kiss and started biting the skin. She moaned,

"Of course, after all I was born to be your baby maker and nothing more." Naruto smirked, that is how he wanted her completely broken and his to control no matter what.

Finally finishing there he arrived at her crotch where he could feel the heat coming off her pussy like a furnace. She was excited and really wanting more of his cock no matter what. Seeing that she was ready to go she decided to make her work even more.

Taking his hand he started proding the lips of her pussy and then inserting one finger at a time. She was moaning at the whole thing and wanting more and more until she could feel that his hand was inside of her. Pinching the nub she nearly ejaculated on the spot but stopped herself considering she would be in more trouble if she did. His rules were simple, he released first unless he says otherwise and then even only then can you. Break this rule and you will be punished until you are no longer conscious and maybe even beyond that.

Naruto finally dug his head into her wet peach and this caused her to moan at the rolling of his tongue and the teeth rubbing against her nether lips. This was causing her to become more and more anxious at wanting her release. Sadly, he was holding her in place to prevent her from doing anything to help with this process. He was just eating her with his hands gripping tightly around her ass.

Naruto soon finished eating her out and then looked up at her,

"You didn't release, I guess you learned after the first time." Blushed faced Akeno was nodding her head slightly at his comment. The first time that happened she really didn't care but afterwards she swore never to do it again. First he would tie her up and then use some of the toys around her to stimulate her but then refuse her release. Doing this she was slowly driven into insanity of the lack of having a good cock inside of her and the lack of having a release of her own.

"I guess I can let you off the hook for now. But I think we need to prove a point at this moment," summoning a vibrator he slammed it into her ass causing her to moan from the intrusion.

"Master,"

"This is your punishment for what happened yesterday Akeno. You tried to have a release and talk back to me. That is a big no-no." He set the vibrator on high and she was squirming on the ground. Her feet gave out from underneath her and she was on the ground with no support. Naruto smirked watching as she was trying to prevent her release while at the same time trying to not think about it. Doing this Naruto smirked and wondered if she would be willing to try more stuff.

However, she slowly crawled to his feet and started kissing his toes and started licking his feet.

"Please Naruto-sama, I know that I was wrong but I want to change. Let me show you this lowly servant is ready to serve your every will no matter how it is. If you wish to pass me around I will do it with a smile on my face." Naruto saw she was licking his leg as one would expect a dog to treat their master with great respect. He smiled and motioned for her to get on with, she stood up on her knees and was face with his cock. Doing this she quickly took his cock into her mouth.

"So delicious master," she gave it a kiss and then started sucking on his cock more. He rubbed the top of her head and turned up the vibration in her ass causing her to moan on his cock. Her teeth were barely skinning the top of his cock and he was enjoying this immensely and wanted to see how much more she could be pushed. I mean yeah she was completely submissive from here on out but at the same time she is not completely broken by him.

She let go of his cock with a pop and gave the crown a sloppy kiss before backing up and wrapping her breasts around his cock. Doing this he moaned at the softness of them and how they were going up and down on his hardened cock. His head was still poking out and she was sucking on it every time she could while going up and down on his cock.

If he was honest, this was the best thing he ever felt in his life. They were like pillows and they were squeezing on him more and more as time went on. Finally he slammed her head on his cock and then yelled,

"Cumming!" She felt his seed running down her throat into her stomach. Upon finishing in her throat Naruto grabbed her by the hair and brought her face to face with him. He smacked her across the face,

"You are nothing whore."

"Yes master, I'm nothing." Her eyes were dead and he knew that he officially broke her. Nothing he did would be questioned by her or any of the other girls, so he finished punishing her and started pounding into her right away. His cock entering her pussy without a second to rest and she was barely keeping up with the thrusts.

"As a ruler it is my right to have everything around me. Take what I want and do as I please. If people don't like it they can either die or get the fuck out of my way."

"Ah!" Akeno felt him hit deep inside of her with one specific thrust and it forced her against the wall of the shower. Her pussy was leaking all over his cock and this was causing her to moan out of control. So Naruto feeling generous said,

"You can cum now slave, there is no reason to keep this up." She smiled at him and then released herself once more on his cock while he cummed at that very moment. This ultimately lead to Naruto pulling his dick out of her but holding her against the tile wall still. He moved his harden dick to her asshole and entered her. She moaned from the intrusion and was wondering when his pleasure was finally going to knock her out. Especially considering he was not even soft yet after cumming several times already.

Naruto just continued with what he was doing knowing that eventually he would grow tired from constantly fucking her. So he just kept thrusting into her ass in order to finally break her further.

After doing this for about half an hour he finally felt his end come and this led to him finally releasing in her ass. She screamed from the sudden pleasure and she cummed once more. This made her drop down and wrap her tits around his cock and suck on whatever cum were still coming out of it.

Naruto could only love the feeling of her tits and the fact she was sucking him like a vacuum cleaner.

"Good pet."

Time Skip

When Naruto finished with Akeno he was sitting in Rias's chair again waiting for the day to end. That should be about three hours in his mind so he decided to summon one of his servants to this world. This girl was a small lolicon blond girl that was dressed in all black (Yami, Love Ru). Naruto found out that a few years after ascending to power someone created a weapon to kill him. Yami didn't rely on chakra and was capable of fighting him on even playing field. What they didn't expect was for him to actually break her physically and then make her a sex slave for his enjoyment. Other times she was busy doing jobs for him in terms of hunting down traitors or those that dare oppose him. Either way she was extremely useful and he found a new love for lolicons or wanted to add more to his collection due to how unique they were when it came to sex.

Naruto looked at her and she bowed her head to her god,

"Naruto-sama what is it you require of me?" Naruto smirked,

"I need you to do some reconisonce for me. Can you do this without being spotted or being harmed Yami?" She smiled slightly at him,

"Of course my lord anything for you." Naruto nodded his head and summoned a set of pictures of the fallen angels that were in the area. On top of that some other busty girls he heard about being part of the church. Apparently they were called exorcists and considered soldiers of god on earth. Seeing three specifically he couldn't help but want them for his collection.

"Find these girls and make sure you beat them into submission. Doing this I want to you to make sure they never oppose me."

"If they have subordinates?" Naruto shrugged,

"Kill them then. I have no time for men that won't know their place when I'm around or would cause more trouble than they are worth."

"Very well your will be done Naruto-sama." As she was about to leave Naruto motioned her to stop. She turned around and he said,

"Find this girl also," he handed a picture of a blond nun of some kind that was supposedly missing from the church. Yami narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded her head regardless. Most likely she would be broken and added to his collection but would not be part of the main circle.

Naruto's harem is broken into three categories there first was the group that were called Breeding Mares. Mostly their job is pretty obvious they were beautiful enough or strong enough to be brought into his bedchamber. However, they were not people he particularly cared for so they were more for breeding stronger warrior rather than love and commitment. The second group was the Royal Guard, most of them were women that were committed to him no matter what and centered on doing everything that he wants them to do. On top of that, they fought for him when the time called for it or when he was not up for it. Most of them breed with him anyway but they at least get to see him more in the flesh rather than a clone, on top of that he made sure they lived with him in the main palace.

Naruto's final group were considered the Royal group, people who were blessed by Naruto himself. They had the same job as the rest of the girls in his harem but the key difference is the personal care they are given. Most times they are treated like royalty and are given endless opportunities of having sex with him no matter what. Doing this, he would make sure they felt passion while they were fucking rather than just pure lust. It was lovely for them and the passion was equal in they get off while he does the same. But at the same time they rarely get clones unless he is feeling adventurous or wanting more out of the session or the goal is to have a gangbang for the night.

Naruto had Yami in the group called the Royal guard. But she was treated with more love considering he was the first lolicon of the group. Naruto also promised her that she would have children of her own down the line. So he screwed her more than the others and she enjoyed every moment of it. Especially when he is meeting with foreign leaders that are visting to inform him how things are going and she is bouncing on his cock while they are forced to talk to him. She would climax and then that would determine if he agreed with their assessment or punish them later on.

But that was not something she had time to think about so she took off out of the window leaving Naruto alone again. He sighed and remembered his time in the Elemental Nations. Losing both of his parents, being seen as a demon, looked down by his peers, and treated like he was nothing more than a piece of shit. The truth was that he planned becoming a god after failing to bring back Sasuke. He heard Tsunade mentioning that she was going to have his teacher at the time train him slightly and then she would make sure he was completely loyal to the village. Doing this, he would most likely die in the future leaving behind his children and secrets for everyone to reap the benefits of. Hearing this Naruto quickly formed a plan to gain strength they would never be able to beat. This required he continue on like nothing was wrong and that he was unaware of the real goals of the people around him. Doing this Naruto eventually arrived at facing down the 10-tail beast. Doing this Naruto managed to defeat the beast and absorb the power.

This made him a god among the people and when they demanded he surrender he said no. Soon he killed the Tsuchikage and Raikage. Leading to him taking down the Mizukage with ease then taming her with his cock while killing anyone that would dare oppose him in her village and country.

Soon war broke out with the rest of the groups and he was in a war with the other countries. His allies he made understood and either gave him a bride to ensure his satisfaction or he got something else out of the trade. Koyuki, Shion and several other female leaders gave themselves to him to protect their countries. Thus they joined his Royal family and were promised the greatest things for the future. This lead to him Suna who surrendered with Gaara only asking his friend to let him lead his village still. Naruto agreed with his one true friend and took Temari as payment and this turned out the best. She was amazingly tight all the time and was someone that surprisingly bared his first child.

Naruto then hunted down the rest of the Leaf village and not only killed most of the elders, council, and other factions but he took the women while he was at it. People like Tsunade, Tsume, the wives of the clan heads, and Mebuki Haruno were made into his breeding mares. Mostly they got fucked and were forced to have his children with no real freedom of their own. This led to Naruto finding Sasuke who he considered his greatest enemy at this time but he mentioned he had no will to fight him. So agreeing on some terms he lost his powerful eyes and was made ruler of the village while keeping Hanabi as his wife. This led to Naruto killing several other people of this world but taking most of the women to be part of his breeding program. The only ones making it into his Royal harem is Hinata, Ino, and Hana. The other women either went to his Royal Guard, Yuago and Anko while the rest like Kurenai were made Breeding Mares.

Naruto felt it was great, he conquered this world and everyone knew their place or was eliminated. Now he was doing the same thing here only the difference was that he would leave the social status of the world alone and just rule as the one supreme being. Let the smaller groups fight with their politics, as long as it didn't bother him than that was all that mattered.

Hearing a knock at the door he saw that Rias and her peerage have returned from their classes and each one was ready to hear what he had to say. He saw Rias was taking her clothes off along with the other two girls. Kiba went over to the nearby wall and leaned against it while Issei was just looking everywhere other than at his girls.

Rias came up to him and sat down on his cock, knowing that is what he wanted while Akeno and Koneko came around and both started sucking on his balls. Naruto felt his cock hardened in her tightened caverns and this was considered blissful for him.

"Now onto today's meeting, everyone is to continue gathering contracts and preparing for when Riser shows up. Don't worry thanks to Naruto-sama he will free us from him and maybe bring in some new girls into our group." Rias moaned at his cock hitting deep into her. Koneko took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it while Akeno did the same thing.

A few minutes later he blew his load into Rias who moaned from being filled with his special cum, his potent swimmers, as he likes to say.

Taking her off his cock he saw that she brought Koneko up to her breasts and she started sucking on them again. He was sure after a few more session she would have maybe D to E cup breasts. He was wanting to see it on her tiny frame since that was considered the most exciting thing about the whole situation. Naruto even saw Akeno approaching Rias and licking up the cum coming out of her pussy and putting it back in her. He smiled, they knew their jobs and did it well.

This reminded him he needed to see two people specifically since they were rude to him the other day. They attacked him and insulted him while they were having sex and that was a no-no in his mind.

Standing up,

"Kiba and Issei get to your contracts. Rias keep feeding Konkeo and make sure Akeno is given release since she didn't get any special time." The girls nodded their heads and Kiba and Issei left the room to get to work.

Naruto teleported out of the room with the last image of Koneko having tugged on Rias's nip and Akeno working over time as well.

Seeing their master was gone Akeno stood up and brought out something to help Rias and Koneko. While Rias got some relief they felt they should punish their king a bit. Apparently she was really rude with denying their master some sex earlier today and that was a no go for both of them.

So in her hands were strap ons and they were about 9 inches in length. Koneko seeing them nodded her head and quickly let go of Rias's tit and grabbed one of them.

"What are you two doing?" Akeno smiled at the nervous Rias,

"Well we are punishing you. Naruto-sama was horny earlier and you and Sona denied him. While he punished me later on in the day you are the one he is most angry at."

"Yeah, so Buchou take your punishment." Rias was nervous but knew they were right. She denied Naruto his sexual release for her classes but that was something she wanted to do on her own. Plus it made her want to tease her master but apparently the idea of teasing him was wrong. When he wanted you, then you better bend over and present yourself to him. Sona might be getting her punishment from him while she was getting it from her queen and rook.

Akeno lining herself up she plunged her strap on into her pussy causing her to moan.

"Take your punishment my king."

Koneko appeared behind Rias and slammed her into Rias's ass making her scream louder.

"Bare with it and learn your lesson." They began thrusting into with Rook level strength and it was causing her to cum every time they hit the deepest they could in her body. This was the greatest discomfort they had and it was frustrating to them.

After double teaming her in the room they switched holes allowing Koneko to continue feeding on her breasts. Akeno was licking her neck and giving her a deep kiss between nibbles. This was going to be a long session for Rias and she was excited.

Student Council Room

Naruto was sitting in the president's seat naked as the day he was born and his cock was enjoying a wet velvet tunnel. More on the terms that she was trying to squeeze the shit out of him and it was exciting. Sona Sitri, the stoic girl and book worm was now nothing more than a moaning slut. It was more work he had to do and it was making things easier for him.

Next to Sona was Tsubaki who was equal as well but she was kissing Naruto while rubbing her breasts all over his arm. While she did love Kiba, her master came first and that was the important thing.

"You two were real bitches to me earlier." Tsubaki broke her kiss and offered her tits to him. He gladly accepted them while squeezing on Sona's tits making her scream from the sudden pain she was receiving. All she did was want to focus on her classes like Rias but apparently this was something he did not like. He wanted to fuck both of them and them saying know was not a good thing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama but Sona-sama wanted to focus on her class work." Naruto tugged on her tit forcing her to moan.

"That is fine," releasing the tit. But upon doing so bit her other breast, "But you two should have expected this." Sona nodded her head but then went into a sreaming frenzy after he grabbed her pussy with one of his free hands while still tweaking her tits.

"AHHH!" She cummed on his cock there but he was not worried about it.

"Allow me to show you my apology master." Tsubaki quickly summoned her wings, flew up, and offered her pussy to him. "You may have my pussy however you want or if you want I will take some of your clones." Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. He dug his head into her pussy forcing her to moan while his tongue dug deep into her cavern.

"This will do bitch." Moving his eyes over to Sona he pushed her up and brought her down while he was thrusting up as hard as he could. This caused her to moan and cum again. Naruto continued to eat out Tsubaki but then he saw a white hair girl with large breasts approaching him and Sona and she knelt down to Sona's breasts and started working on them. This caused her to moan from one of her bishops doing this to her. It was hot, Naruto admitted that much but he was more interested in what happened when he got to bang all the pieces together again.

An orgy was in the future but he felt Sona should get more pieces before he id this.

Ignoring that train of thought he continued on fucking the group he had presently and worrying about the future later.

After all, as a god that was his right.

Finally he released in Sona and Momo, the white hair girl, took her king off his cock and brought her down on her desk. She then summoned a dildo and started slamming it into her pussy along with her king so they could fuck each other on it. Tsubaki took her kings place and started bouncing on his cock while offering her breasts to him. He sucked on them and was enjoying the bliss of these amazing pussies he was fucking.

Naruto grabbed Tsubaki's hips and started moving her faster on his cock while removing his mouth off her tit,

"This is what it means to be god. Women to please and men to serve perfect world in my mind."

"Of course Naruto-sama show us women the right of passage that is worshiping your cock!" Tsubaki cummed on his cock and he smiled,

"Don't worry you and everyone you know will know this lesson very soon."

 **Alright this is the end of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. The reason it was longer is because I was working with some new material to write with. So if you guys have a problem with some of the stuff shown in this chapter don't read. This is how the rest of the story is going to pan out. But those that are supporting, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 will either be: Fallen Angels in action, Yami's adventures, or Naruto continuing at the school where Yami brings him the next set of girls to work on. You guys decide leave it in the comment section what you want to see and I will write the next chapter based on those responses. Also on note, chapters for: Naruto Overlord, Demon King, and Dark Knight are done I'm just sending them to the betas to have them reviewed and reviewing them myself before posting to be expecting those postings.**


	3. School Conquest and hey a Maid nice!

Chapter 3

Naruto's School Day

Honestly, Naruto was bored out of his mind there was nothing for him to really do as of late. Mostly, the girls were busy with their school lives and while he could get in between them and their classes the truth is that he didn't want to. Then that would require him to either time it right or put an illusion over the school to keep them from having to be mind controlled. IT was annoying to him, he really didn't want to go through the effort.

But then he remembered something, that he recently seen a video where they made a henati where someone took over a school and turned it into his own domain of sex. That thought drew some attention to him and he realized that it was possible. So he gathered his robes and quickly teleported out of the room and had his clones made to be in position. Doing this they were surrounding the school and with a few quick handsigns they said,

"Mind Domination Jutsu." There the entire school was covered in a bright light and then he saw that his work paid off.

Entering the school the male students were pretending nothing was going on with him there but the women were being sexual to him by either showing them their panties or rubbing against his cock.

He smirked, snapping his fingers out of the blue came Sona wearing her uniform and bowing to Naruto.

"Yes master?"

"Gather the female students and teachers for an assembly in the next half hour I have an announcement to make."

"Of course my lord." She was gone in a teleportation circle to gather the students. Naruto smirked, he walked into a third year class room and saw Rias was sitting there looking uncomfortable while Akeno was sitting behind her or it looked like it. She actually casted an illusion on the room so they would not see her actually fingering Rias and rubbing up on her breasts. She had her top off and was pinching her clit and tits hard to make her pant more and more until she looked like she was going to climax. But when she looked like she would Akeno would back off and then continue the process after she calmed down.

"Interesting." Akeno saw her master, smiled at him, and was happy to see him in all of his glory.

"Akeno," she took her hands off of Rias and got on her knees in front of Naruto where she pulled out his cock. She kissed it and sucked on it for a second before pulling back from it.

"Master, it is good to see you."

"I see you are continuing the punishment for Rias then?"

"Of course you never told me to stop. Koneko is actually going to join me later on today."

"Good, while this is going on I shall be busy until the late part of the afternoon."

"Of course master." Rias quickly jumped from her seat and was on her knees kissing his feet.

"Please master let me have my release! I beg you!"

"Tough, now you will think twice before denying me my release again." He turned from her and motioned for Akeno to continue with her treatment of Rias. During this process, Akeno went back to Rias and picked her up again and had her top again. She even took off her panties before putting her hand against her pussy. Her fingers were diddling inside of her pussy while licking Rias's neck and using her free hand to play with her breasts. She felt her tits pinched while she licked her neck to the point she had goosebumps. She was going to have a long day that was for sure on Rias's knowledge.

Student Assembly

"My fellow students, I'm here to inform you there are some changes to the school's curriculum that you all must be made aware of. Please note that this is for all females to know and comply with. First all women are to answer the summons of Naruto-sama whenever he wishes for you. Meaning if he asks you to drop your panties and bra and fuck him you best do it or get written up for punishment later on. Next classes have been changed to where sexual intercourse is required to even consider passing a class and volunteering for demonstrations will net you extra points on your final."

Sona was standing at the podium and she was announcing the new curriculum for the rest of the school year at the same time trying to focus on the crowd. Mostly in terms that she was naked and she was being fucked from behind by Naruto who was just grunting with every thrust he was making. This led to Naruto enjoying the fact the women in the audience were really all his considering they were all getting hot and bothered by the fucking going on.

Naruto managed to finally climax inside of her and then remove his cock and place his hands in a single hand sign. Thus more clones appeared in the gym causing the women to drool at the sight of so many of him having large cocks.

After gathering the girls up and taking them to their new classes along with the teachers Naruto picked up Sona and teleported back to her office. Knowing that his memories were going to show all kinds of fun that his clones were having.

Pool

Pool side the school was filled with women wearing different kinds of tight looking swimsuits and some of them were with clones already. Each one was getting horny at the sight of Naruto and his clones cocks standing tall in front of them. This led to him going into the pool with the women and then removing their swim wear. Doing this they each found a cock ready for them either to take their mouths underwater in which he put chakra into them so they can breath or they felt it crammed into their former virgin pussies. Each woman felt the water slushing around and his cock burying itself deeper and deeper into each of them. The women sucking his cock under water were working over time and sometimes using their tits to try and get some stimulation out of him. Doing this they managed to get him to cum at times forcing them to swallow or swim in his semen.

The swimming teacher came out and one of the clones wolf whistled her. She had long green hair tied up in a bun, wearing a tight red bikini that was barely covering her nipples and barely hiding her crotch from the class. She was embarrassed but this was the master's orders and his erection showed he was enjoying the sight of her.

Knowing this, she got into the pool and started instructing the lesson of balancing in the pool on his cock. Soon she felt his own cock coming up to her and removing her top while at the same time burying his cock into her pussy. She was screaming from the sudden penetration and had her arms held back to where she was force her tits out. She was moaning and feeling the stimulation was becoming addicting.

Girls that were not swimming were lying on the nearby benches and were getting pounded by the clones with their legs opened for service. Next to some of them they were settling for riding his cock as much as they could and having him feast on their tits. Some girls that were not busy came around and either ate the other girls out or were sucking or kissing the other girls that were being fucked. Each girl was being fucked to the point that it was too much for some of them and they had to tag out with others to keep themselves stable enough to walk.

Naruto enjoyed the pool but what the classes were doing and the clubs was even better.

Classes

Each class had changed the curriculum and were now studying different material having to do with sex. One example of this is the history class, the teacher would explain the history in a certain sexual position and explain the history of the tribes. Then she would take the cock herself and do it to show how it works. Most of the teachers in history were busty and well equipped to be called MILF's in their own right.

Next, the science class studied the biological factors of sex and the process of breeding with such superior beings. Math was just the teacher trying to teach while either having a cock in her mouth or having one or two jammed in her pussy or ass or both at the same time.

While this was going on the students were not being laid off either considering more clones were in the room for each class. Each one had a clone and they were either sitting on its cock or they were being fucked in the isle way between desks. Next they were being held against the windows to watch as track team and some of the other gym activities included that the girls improve their stamina by riding Naruto or by having to fuck him none stop.

Each girl was being filled with so much semen they were bloating and some of them were covered in it from their faces to their legs. He was just doing them in good and most of the women were loving the treatment they were receiving.

The clubs were no different considering they were being pounded as hard but in a different manner.

The tennis and kendo clubs were watched during practice but during the breaks and the shower and changing scenes they were fucked by the clones in the locker room. Next they were seen if they were improving or they were failing to improve. By the end of the lesson all the women would appear and shown how they were doing by the sexual experience they were given at the time. The ones given anal and treated roughly were the ones that needed to improve and needed more motivation to avoid having this kind of treatment. But the ones that stood out or were doing good got pussy treatment which could allow them more sensual contact and not having to take more than they should in a hole tighter than their pussy.

Mostly the entire school was full of moans and screams of pleasure or pain in some cases. This leads to Naruto having agreed to keep the clones from producing on their own but he would allow a few to be impregnated down the line like in terms of female students. But the teachers however, got clones that were aiming to make them nothing more than breeding mares since they offered nothing to him in the form of attraction other than being bombshells and having an amazing pair of tits.

But this brings us back to the Student Council room where Naruto is sitting there with the girls and they each taking turns doing something with each other. Tsubaki was passed out on the floor while being eaten or having her tits sucked by someo f the female memebers of her peerage. Momo, the white hair girl, was busy having her tits sucked by Naruto who was busy fucking Sona against her desk. This led to Naruto mentioning that he was wanting to pound their president and prove a point that the school is nowhere that she is safe from his cock. Knowing this , he pounded her more and more until she screamed in ecstasy from his cock. But he was still hard so he continued on pouring on the pressure while adding more bite pressure to Momo's tits causing her to nearly orgasm from the bitting. But then he felt something going on around his balls looking down slightly he saw Tsubaki was awake and now sucking on his balls to cause more of his stimulation. It worked considering not too long afterwards he cummed into her pussy forcing Sona off his cock and then replacing her with Momo who moaned at having her first helping of sex for the day.

"Come on girls we have a quota to meet."

"Yes Naruto-sama." The women quickly grabbed their king and started either feeding on her breasts or licking up her cunt to try and keep the semen inside of her. Naruto focused on Momo for her quota of the day. Sona had reached hers but she had a higher number than the rest of the girls. For her he needed to cum into her about ten times today and that was her tenth helping. Momo was about six so she was less than her but that was still a lot of fucking on his behalf. But he wanted to cause her some pleasure too since she is well behaved so he summoned some lightning chakra and sent a light jolt through her body and this caused her to orgasm right on the spot.

Naruto then continued fucking her while sucking on her tits and having Tsubaki feeding on his balls. She wanted him to fuck her again, ever since he first dominated her she seemed addicted to his dick more than any other girl in his harem at this point. More so then even Akeno at this point.

Upon the passing of an hour he saw he cummed into her six times and that it was time to change so pushing her off his cock he saw Tsubaki crawling her way up.

"You already got your service for the day bitch."

"Please master, one more I can't stand not having your amazing cock inside of me. Please do it for this undeserving whore." Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed, figured one would become a nymphomaniac for his cock. So nodding his head he felt her leap onto his lap and immediately impale herself on his cock .He quickly grabbed her soft ass and started bouncing her while at the same time sucking on her tits in joy.

This was going to be one of his best days and he felt something in his body that it was only going to get better from here on out.

ORC

Rias had lost count at the many times she has come close but was not sure how to get her release. From what she gathered, Koneko and Akeno were punishing her on Naruto's orders. Since, yesterday they were making her horny as ever but refusing to let her have any form of release of her own. They would get one but she would not considering they always get her to the peak but never let her finish. Doing this, she was losing her sanity and was sure Sona was not far off but she was given the joy of having her release while she had none.

Knowing this, Koneko stopped fucking her and quickly turned her on her back and squeezed her tits.

"No milk yet. Not pregnant then." She jammed the dildo inside of her again and this caused her to moan from the sudden intrusion. That was the goal of Naruto, to breed all of them and build a new super race of some kind. But she was honest, the ones that were going to be pregnant soon was probably Akeno or Tsubaki considering how much he fucked them. On that note, she felt the dildo hitting deep inside of her and nearly causing her to nearly cum but she refused to let it show, knowing if she didn't show she would get her release. But suddenly the feeling was gone and she was panicking until she saw Akeno holding a rune up.

"Not so fast Rias, if we can't tell when you are close then I will eliminate the ability to have one in the first place. Remember you still have a little while to go before you can finally get some Naruto-sama time."

"Bad King, punish I will." This comment was followed by Koneko sharpening her teeth and then bitting her breasts causing pain to swell in her body.

 _Please let this end soon._

Little did she know this would go on until 8 at night and that was only after having Issei watch and know that he would never claim any of the women in the room. Being the disgusting pervert he was he jacked off but he realized that it was not worth it considering he was small to them and that he was being laughed at by Akeno and Rias considering he desired them. Naruto was larger and greater in all ways making it seem his love affair would never happen.

So he went home and left the girls like that for hours.

Night

Naruto had returned from his evening of the student council and recovering from the memories of the clones that hit him. Upon completing this, Naruto saw that Akeno and Koneko were done and gone, Rias was sitting there on the floor looking at him with a possessed look in her eyes. On top of that, she was wanting some release of her own. But she knew she had to beg him for it. So she got on her knees and quickly started licking his feet and begging for him like a dog.

"Please Naruto-sama, grant me the release I seek."

"I don't know, why should I?" He was enjoying this too much if he was honest. But she was slowly licking and kissing her way up his legs and starting to get closer and closer to his cock until she stopped when he motioned her to.

"I know I've been a naughty girl denying you but it will never happen again Naruto-sama."

"How can we be sure of that?"

"I will show you master, ask me for anything, anytime and I will give it without a second thought. Ask for my ass and I shall present it in front of my family, ask me for children and I shall breed you an army, ask for a tit fuck and it shall be done in front of the entire Underworld."

"I see, you really did learn your lesson. I guess your punishment can end but never forget who is charge again." She smiled happily and without warning knew what he wanted, crammed his cock down her throat. Not caring that there was another signature entering the room and that it was Grayfia standing there in shock.

"Rias-sama what are you doing!" She ignored her and continued sucking on her master's cock and Naruto smiled while rubbing her head.

"What a good pet." Turning to the woman that was glaring at him he could sense she was strong, but only about the ranks of that of jounin. This was nothing to him,

"Who are you woman?"

"My name is Grayfia Lucifiuge and I demand you stop that immediately! Rias is engaged to someone already." Naruto smirked, he knew about the Phenex boy while he shared the same mind set for Rias the truth is that he still cared for women in his royal court or guard. He treated them like women and not just sex objects at times. He took them out and gave them luxuries that they never had before. But that didn't mean they ignored their jobs for him unlike Riser who was only interested in satisfying his limited libido. He was endless and more importantly a god so he was entitled to the women of this and his own world.

"I know about the fire bird but I don't think she wants to be with him right Rias?" She looked up and took her mouth off his cock,

"Of course, I only serve real men like you. Not children like Riser." She kissed his cock and smiled, "I'm only interested in the real men that make things happen and turn me into one of their fangirls." Rias took his cock back into her mouth.

"Regardless I'm putting an end to this now." Grayfia fired an ice spear at the teens head but it disappeared into nothing and before she knew what was going on she was floating in air. Her magic was cut off and suddenly felt stuff going under her dress and starting to rip her clothes off. Looking closer she saw it was another him but this one was producing tentacles from his body to enter different parts of her body with ease.

"Now let the clone show the pleasure of tentacles that I've seen in this world while I deal with a certain little princess."

"Rias-sama help!"

"Sorry Grayfia, you should know better than to question a god at this point." She took his cock out of her mouth and wrapped her tits around it. She was pushing her tits up and down on his cock while sucking on the tip of his cock. She was moaning from having her favorite treat while Naruto admired how loyal and willing she was now. But also admiring how his clone was working over the this Grayfia he guessed was her name. Apparently she was a strong willed one and that his mind manipulation was only working so far on her but honestly, she was going to take more time to break than Rias and her friends and the humans.

So focusing back on Rias he started moving her head down on his cock again and enjoying the warm feeling of her mouth and tits around his cock. Doing this he eventually arrived at the point that he was enjoying the feeling to the point he cummed into her mouth.

Pulling her up by the hair he pushed her onto the bed, entered her in the missionary position, and was pounding into her without abandoned. Doing this, Naruto was sucking on her tits and could feel the magic in it was growing thanks to Koneko constantly feeding on them and Akeno having put more pain into her body making her magic work over time recovering the bruising on her breasts.

Naruto finally felt her end coming with how hard she was clenching on him and he smirked,

"Remember this feeling slave, because from now on this is what you are going to feel when I'm in the room got it?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Naruto smiled, he let her have a release while at the same time releasing his own cum into her.

Feeling his body finally tiring out after all the clones and the fact he wasted more time fucking so many girls from all over the place he just laid on the bed with his head resting against her breasts.

But he was falling asleep listening to the moans and screams of Grayfia at his clones hands and tentacles he formed.

She was being held by them in mid air with her magic being cut off from the rest of her body. Her large breasts were being massaged by the tentacles and then tugged at points causing her to scream. Some of the tentacles went up to her mouth and started throating her while wiggling around to cause more stimulation. Next she felt some of them going around her body to hold her in place while some of the tentacles are focusing in on her ass and pussy. They were focusing in on working the body more and more and this led to them penetrating her. Four tentacles entered her pussy while at least three entered her ass causing her to scream more. She was hoping this would awaken Rias and get her to help her. But she was fast asleep with her supposed master.

This clone, he started moving more and more into her and this was causing her to cry tears, knowing what was going to happen. It was doing something that her husband never did and that was deny her release and it was causing her to feel her mind breaking. It was slowly happening but she was keeping in mind that she needed to do this to sometime get away from this man and get back to her husband and tell him what is going on with his sister.

The clone sensed hope in her and wanted to snuff it out of her so he started working more on her pussy and ass. This caused her to scream again and this led to him smiling seeing her wet from the ministrations.

"Well bitch, it would seem you are wanting release."

"P-p-please stop."

"Sorry that's not going to happen until later." He then put more of his magic into the tentacles and this produced more causing Grayfia to pale, that was too many for her to take care of her.

"Lets get working on the real objective, breaking you." From there on for hours she would feel those tentacles caressing and entering parts of her body she never knew you could.

Next day

Naruto was sitting at his desk and admiring the view at this point. Issei was barely standing the fact of watching Koneko feeding off of Akeno from her breasts and the fact Akeno was playing with her tight pussy.

Rias was sitting next to him while kissing him every so often and offering her breasts to him. But he was more focused on the latest addition to his collection in this room, a silver hair woman on his lap. Grayfia had been sexually tortured for the entire night and finally submitted to him and his clone. Doing this he managed to have her first thing in the morning while Rias was allowing him to eat her out. Doing this he now had Grayfia bouncing on his lap with her large breasts smashing into his face. He sucked on the tits for a while but then turned to Rias, and she nodded her head. She brought out a strap on and a ball gag and blinder. Putting the ball gag and blinder on Grayfia Naruto could hear her muffling something but he was ignoring it. Then Rias put on the strap on and quickly slammed it into her ass. This caused her to drool through the gag in her mouth.

Naruto could only smile and continue pounding her pussy and sucking on her tits.

After seeing her, he wondered what the rest of the Underworld had to offer him along with the other factions? Which reminded him, where was Yami she had to be done by now with the job he gave her. But he felt a tightening bringing him back to Grayfia,

"Sorry bitch I forgot about you for a second. Let me fix that." With one powerful thrust he sent her into a near orgasmic rush. Her pussy soon gave out after a few more well placed thrusts leading to orgasms there with her pussy rupturing from not only her juices but his own.

"Akeno, Koneko, take care of Sona and Tsubaki would ya? I hate leaving them alone for too long and show them the new spell I gave you." Akeno grinned sadistically and so did Koneko and agreed on this mission. After all this next spell was going to leave everyone horny and ready for more.

Naruto returned his attention to Issei and Kiba and saw they were blushing from watching.

"Good you boys know your place, now why don't you go make yourselves busy with missions or something got it?" the boys nodded their head leaving behind Naruto and his two sluts. Naruto smirked and with one massive thrust shouted,

"Take my seed bitch!" His cum caused her stomach to inflate and overflow with his seed. Rias smiled,

"Soon master you will have everyone in the Underworld under your thumb too."

"I know and it's exciting to think about."

Chapter end

Next chapter: Venelana Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Katerina Leviathan, and Riser's peerage stage 1.


	4. Gremory Family owned and becoming King

Chapter 4

Underworld visit and conquest

"Oh fuck!" Grayfia never felt anything like this in her life. She had sex, no doubt considering she has a daughter but the thing is that she never took something this big in her. Right now she was lying on her side with her right leg lifted up and her pussy exposed to the world. The thing that bothered her was that she felt the godly being shoving his large cock into her pussy over and over again leaving her moaning from the ministrations. Grayfia could feel the hardness rubbing her insides and the tip of his cock touching the mouth to her womb.

She was currently positioned like this in the main office of the Headmaster that was turned into a giant bedroom with the bed at the center of the room. He had removed the fool after making him retire and give the position to Naruto who then did this with his office. After doing this Naruto made it his mission to keep Grayfia at his side at all times because of how tight and amazing fuck she was. This lead to many situations where she was forced to strip down and be fucked everywhere in the school possible. The library, the pool, classrooms, Gym, everywhere she was being rammed no matter what.

"Oh my it would seem your body is still not use to me yet." He reached around her and twirked one of her sensitive nipples causing her to scream again. This would lead to Naruto grinning at her flush face and the fact her tongue was out barely able to handle the pleasure going on through her body. Eventually, Naruto finally got tired and ended it inside of her again. Removing his cock he sat up and put his robe back on,

"Good job Grayfia we shall continue this in about an hour, I have some other women to attend to today. Also make sure you are presentable when that fool Riser shows up so I can personally deal with him in my manner later."

"Y-y-yes master." She learned that he required two things from her,

Her body

She was to call him master at all times no matter the situation

In all honesty she wanted her husband here to see this mess and maybe take a few pointers on how to actually treat a woman in her position. Grayfia liked how loving and caring but she sometimes wanted someone that would pound her into the mattress instead of treating her like a doll at times.

"I will be off make sure you are presentable when Riser shows up because afterwards we are going to have another round got it?"

"Yes master." Naruto was gone in a flash of light and then appeared in the ORC room where he saw Rias was sitting there naked as the day she was born going over some paperwork. Not surprising considering she was known for doing this now more than she did before. After getting sexually tortured she made sure to be naked for him around the school even going as far to cast an illusion on the boys so they would never see her in her full glory.

Seeing her master she put down her pen and got out of her seat before walking up to him and kissing him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her breast into his chest. He grabbed her ass cheeks and started rubbing them roughly before sticking one of his fingers deep into her asshole. She moaned into the kiss from the sudden intrusion but she was okay with it while trying to keep tongue battling him. Naruto picked her up in his arms and soon her legs wrapped around his waist leaving his hardened cock to rub against her pussy. He smiled, this is how he wanted her considering she was horny as can be and wanting more out of his time with her.

Naruto felt his robe disappearing again and then his cock came out to nestle against her crotch.

"You just can't stand being away from my dick can you?" She smiled and pushed it into her moaning in appreciation.

"No master, I want the world to know how much I love being owned by you." Naruto grinned and without a second thought starting bouncing her on his cock while he was wondering what was going on with his with Sona and Tsubaki in the main student council room.

Student Council room

Akeno and Koneko had just returned from a earlier mission and were now ready to get started again on the President and Vice President of the Student council. But they were going to use a spell their master showed them earlier in the week to help move things along for them and the rest of the girls that were there. So entering the room they saw both of them were naked along with the rest of the council while admiring their beauty in a sense. Upon entering the room Akeno said,

"Time to get to work girls." The rest of the girls in the room nodded their heads and either started playing with each other or pleasuring themselves. Sona and Tsubaki however, were grabbed by Akeno and Koneko and laid out on the desk. Akeno and Koneko went through some basic hand motions and within seconds they had dicks growing off of them. Each one was standing over the other girls and they had cocks that matched their masters. Especially considering it was the same length and girth as their own masters.

Next to them, they walked up to the girls and inserted them into their pussies making them moan from being filled by someone again. Tsubaki was enjoying the cock because the truth of the matter was that the more you were forced onto the cock the more pleasure you are going to get out of it. But the thing that mattered the most is that Akeno and Koneko were feeling hot as well. The penis design was more for the pleasure of the two girls beneath them while they were getting hot and bothered by it down the line. This led to Naruto mentioning that he was the only one that could cum and they would have to visit him sometime in the near future to rid themselves of the heat growing from this pleasure they were dishing out.

In the next step, Akeno started making out with Sona while Koneko was pounding into the Queen with great thrusts that would shatter the hips of lesser people. Ultimately, Koneko made her way up and started sucking on her breasts causing her moan louder than before.

Each one gave deep thrusts into the pussies of the Sitri King and Queen leading to Naruto them nearly cumming into their pussies but not feeling the sensation themselves. Ultimately, they felt the heat in their own nether regions wanting to release on their own as well.

Upon digging into the girls they heard the other women moaning and screaming from either eating each other out or having strap ons plowing into their cunts. Ultimately this led to Akeno and Koneko finally having both girls cum from their cocks and falling off of them. They began licking them while each girl was coming over to take a turn with the cock as well. It might not be their real master but there is no doubt that they wanted to have a taste of something that might be similar to it.

Soon Koneko pushed off Tsubaki and mounted up on Momo who was being forced into a missionary position before getting pounded into by her. She took her tit into her mouth and started feeding on the magic inside of her large breasts. Another girl came up to them with brown hair and sat down on Momo's face and started having her eat her out.

Akeno however was feeling kinky and decided to let her S&M side come out more. Starting with her summoning some straps to hold Sona and Tsubaki in mid air leading to her then putting ball gags in their mouths. She then summoned a whip into her hand and got behind them before saying,

"Now for causing our master some discomfort recently Sona and for Tsubaki being a greedy little bitch I'm going to punish both of you on the spot. So for each of you I'm giving 50 lashes along your back. This is going to be more enjoyable for me than you."

With that, she slammed the whip into Sona's back and then into Tsubaki's back causing both girls to moan. Their bodies were convulsing and they were starting to get wet again from being punished. It turned out that all devils were a bit of a machiost when it came to certain things in their lives.

Akeno dug into more slashes along their backs making X patterns all across their back and shoulder blades. However, while this is paneling on for them they are wanting more and more stimulation from one of Naruto's favorite bitches. It was no secret to them that among his favorite girls to fuck at this moment were Akeno, Koneko, Rias, and the recently acquired Grayfia. He focused on them more than anyone else in the peerages other than maybe Sona and Tsubaki. But they were more of an after thought to him at times while the rest of the girls were extra to him and Rias's peerage was more of his main focus in this case. He made it clear that they were going to be the first one's that would most likely produce children for him. That was the goal for all the girls, if they could produce a child for him then they would find a better place in his large harem. Otherwise there could be problems for them down the line and less sex for them as well. So ultimately they did everything they could to ensure that they would get pregnant at some point. They took pills, did spells, and even had gotten blessings from other beings to have children for him and avoid being thrown to the side as an after thought.

But back to the pleasure Akeno was only half way through before she started to get all hot and bothered by the idea that it was fun to dominate these two women. At one time they stared down their nose at her and some of the other girls but now it was more they were being taught a place they never knew. Looking over at her neko friend she saw that Momo was in doggy style, ironically enough, and getting pounded into by Koneko who was playing with her breasts and licking her neck. She even bit her at a point leaving behind a hickey of some kind.

Akeno smiled, she was enjoying her time with the other women and they both knew after this they might get some action after all this cock spell was to make them hornier for his release in their bodies rather than have them get their own release down the line.

Koneko finished with Momo who was drooling on the floor and moved onto the next girl that was there, a pawn if she remembered correctly. She pounded into her while her friend who was being eaten out by Momo at one point came over and offered her tits to Koneko and she took them with great vigor. She knew that by the end of the day Koneko and her would have officially broken every girl here more than before and leave them depraved and wanting the real thing. It was going to be exciting to see soon.

After finishing the whipping she motioned for a Rook and a Bishop to join her in drilling the King and Queen. They were given each a dildo strap on along with some training in minor lightning magic. Doing this each girl positioned themselves somewhere either near the ass of the woman or near the pussy. Akeno was in front of Tsubaki and with a thrust broke into her pussy causing her to moan into the ball gag. Another girl behind her plunged into her ass to make her moan even louder then finally the other girls did the same thing with Sona.

Soon they were going at the girls and everyone in the room was moaning or struggling to get off in the case of Saji who could honestly say he was ashamed. He was having a hard on and force to touch himself in hope of release knowing that none of the girls would give him the time of day considering Naruto broke them. They were his and he was not to touch them or be killed for this. He knew when he was beat especially when he was forced to watch his king get taken in front of him. She showed him his massive cock compared to his 5 inches leaving him humiliated and slightly turned on by the event. So he started rubbing it off while watching knowing absolute humiliation and shame for his position. He would forever be someone that would never get a girl as long as the God told him not to touch them. Even the other girls in school were his including the teachers considering he marked them as off limits to almost everyone there.

He was sad but he finished and walked off knowing he had more work to do for the student council thanks to some paperwork piling up because of orgies like this.

It sucked being a pawn when you couldn't touch the woman you liked.

Later in the day

Naruto was sitting on a couch while sipping some tea made by Akeno who was dressed and so was everyone else in the room including Grayfia. Today was the day Riser was coming to try and get Rias to marry him but he was going to make sure it didn't happen and crush him if not kill him for trying. Knowing this, Naruto made it clear to everyone that dared crossed him that Riser so much as touches Rias there is going to be a problem and they agreed to make sure it did not happen.

Soon a torrent of fire appeared in the room and out of it came a blond arrogant man wearing a red suit. Don't get Naruto wrong, he was arrogant thinking he was unbeatable himself but the difference was that he killed everyone that could challenge him and then controlled the rest. He proved his strength to those that knew him saw that he did. But this man was arrogant based on some family name and bloodline he possessed that made him think he was better than everyone else around him. But that was not true, he could be classified no stronger than a chunin at best and he was being generous about this.

"The human world it has been a long time since I've been here." Turning to Rias who is sitting behind her desk without looking at him, "Ah Rias my love come we need to get ready for the wedding."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Riser but I'm not marrying you no matter what."

"You know that you have to Rias because without more pureblood devils around our bloodlines are going to die out."

"Regardless I will choose who I marry and who I choose to give my children to." Riser glared at her for a second and Naruto thought it was funny. She really was his but she was trying to cover their relationship until he dealt with this pompous fool.

"No matter what I'm taking you back to the Underworld even if I have to kill everyone in this room." He started to flare his aura but Naruto flared his own at 5% and the boy was already on the ground barely able to breath and the entire building was straining under his power.

"Know your place devil, speak of ill threats and they will lead to you being beheaded by me." Naruto glared at the young child that reminded him of a younger Sasuke. He was a pompous asshole but at least his Sasuke was smoothing out problems with him if only knowing that when he was not around he was screwing his wife behind his back leading to him most likely having children with her instead of him giving Hanabi Uchiha children.

"Who the hell are you to talk down to me!"

"I'm a god and I have already staked my claim on Rias and her peerage." Grayfia decided to play peacemaker in this situation but knew that there was no point in it. If Naruto wanted to he could kill him and there would be no one in the Underworld to fight him on this considering he can brainwash men easily and control women until he broke them in to his harem.

"Seeing as both groups are having disagreements I believe it would be prelavant that we have a Ratings match between Naruto and Rias against Riser Phenex."

"I accept!" Rias was eager to see her master put this fool into the ground once and for all.

"I as well and know this fool I will kill you and take every girl here and make them my bitch."

Naruto smirked when he showed him his peerage, fool if he hid them he would not have planned for this. He was going to make sure that he seduces members of his peerage and have them turn on him later on in the Ratings Game making his defeat more prevalent.

Upon confirming the match in month Riser left and so did the rest of his peerage but not after Naruto implanted some sexual suggestions that they were attracted to him and they wanted to see him again.

With his departure Naruto got off his spot of the couch walked over to Grayfia and grabbed her waist,

"Lets go bitch, we need to go see that husband of yours and see if that daughter of yours turns out as good as you." With a sigh she teleported out of the room and back to her home in the underworld leaving the girls some free time from his sexual exploits in the human world for a bit. But they would grow horny with his time away and await the return of his magnificent cock.

Underworld

The minute they arrived in the Underworld they met Sirzech Lucifer who after having his mind altered slightly was asking what was going to be happening in the next few days. To answer this question Naruto stripped his wife down and started plowing her right there in front of him. She was being held up, his hands holding onto her soft ass, and just bouncing her on his cock while he stood there in the middle of his throne room banging her. She was looking at her husband to help her but he was smiling at the situation. He was only watching on while having a hidden boner growing in his pants and starting to slightly move to try and satisfy it.

Sirzech was not responding to the sex other than admiring she was enjoying their personal session.

"Hey Lucifer can I knock this bitch up?" Grayfia went wide eye at the comment and shook her head at her husband. But he said,

"Go ahead it will bring new greatness to the Devil faction if my wife was to have your child." Grayfia felt her whole world shatter, her husband was not going to stop this and more importantly he was going to make sure he was having this god's child. She tried to fight her instincts that wanted to submit to this powerful force but in the end it was too much and she fell it better to work with Naruto.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started making out with him on the spot causing Naruto to smirk. He knew the woman had some fight in her still but after seeing her husband not doing anything thanks to his powers he now had full control of her at this point. Going on this he pushed his cock deeper into her causing her to moan into the kiss. But the kiss was going on strong thanks to their tongues trading places when trying to dig deeper into each other. Doing this he finally pushes her against the floor and starts pounding into her deeper than before causing her to moan from being filled up like this for the first time in her life.

"Naruto-sama," turning his head to Sirzech he smiled at him, "Devils are harder to impregnate than normal women. You might have to make some adjustments if you want women in the Underworld to give birth more."

"Thank you Sirzech as your reward I shall allow you to be the caretaker of my children with Grayfia." He bowed his head to him and Naruto gathered his chakra and started working over her body. He adjusted her womb and adjusted the rest of her body to not change after giving birth other than getting slightly bigger in some cases.

The pounding got hotter and Naruto started sucking her breasts more to get her to cum faster. He was wanting to see the other women in the Underworld and add them to his growing harem. So with a few more well placed thrust he cummed deep into her causing her to cum as well and then panting n exhaustion from the sex session.

Removing his cock he retreated deeper into the palace while leaving behind a clone to take care of her.

Upon exiting the house he found himself teleporting to the Gremory palace and he was smiling at the sight of all the maids there. He wanted to break them as well but he was going to ignore them for the main prize in this house. Entering the mansion he brainwashed Lord Gremory before heading to his wife. He was licking his lips seeing where Rias got her looks from, she had long brown hair, purple eyes, large breasts, well formed ass, and a figure that was enhanced by her tight clothes clinging to her body.

Naruto appeared behind her and without warning plunged his cock into her pussy thanks to her not having any panties on.

"You must be my little girl's master." Naruto nodded her head,

"She told you about me?"

"Yes she told me how good you are and I wanted to see how good you really are for my own eyes. I have to admit you have the size but lets see if you have the skill." She felt her dress torn apart and then her breasts being molded into his hands. They were big and soft like Rias but he could tell she was slightly bigger than her. After playing with her nipples a bit he reached one of his hands down and started playing with her pussy feeling that it was slightly looser than Rias's or even Grayfias. But he guessed it was because of over use from her husband and pushing two kids out. If he was honest, he was going to fix this later on and make it where she was as tight as a normal teenage girl. He wanted to enjoy her to the fullest in this degree of sense.

If he was honest, this might be his favorite MILF and he might just have her and her daughter together so he can enjoy both of them in front of their father/husband. Just the thought of him watching the three of them go at it like horny teens is making him so hard that he can't stand it anymore.

After making sure he was deep inside Venelana he decided it was time to really push her through her paces. So pushing her down on the floor he put her in a doggy style.

"Get ready bitch this is going to be the ride of your life." She felt his cock deepening its entrance into her body causing her to moan. Venelana was many things but a horny devil was one of the major things she was. More on the grounds her husband never gave her the time of day anymore and was more focused on his career as a politician. She wanted more kids but he said he was done raising them with an heir in their midst. Going on this, she found out that Rias was having a sexual affair with a boy in the human world. Naturally she was upset but after finding out how dominating and sexually active he was she was wondering if maybe she should join in on the party. Then she heard Grayfia was added to the large harem and this made her really want to join in on the fun. More on the terms that he was sure that she was going to see stars after he was done. Maybe even pump a child into her or a couple hundred of them.

She was brought back to reality by the sudden slamming of her soft ass against his hardened pelvis. Going on this Naruto continue the domination of his sexual prowess to the point that he managed to get to her womb.

"Oh master this is amazing." She felt him grab her hair and bring her up to the point that she was having her tits jutting out. They were even hitting her in the face at points thanks to the power of her thrusts.

"Good because this is your new life from here on out. You are to please me whenever I want you to and at the same time I will use you whenever I please. When you sleeping, eating, showering, hell even when you are visiting friends. I expect you to present yourself to me whenever I want you to got it?"

"Yes masTER!" She finished on a high note thanks to Naruto fully sheating his cock up to her womb and causing her to finally release on his cock. Naruto then turned her around and pushed her to the point that she was sitting on his cock rather than standing in front of him. Upon sitting on his cock she felt his dick fully sheathed inside of her again and was being held by her ass. He smacked her once on the ass,

"Get those hips moving slut."

"Hai master." She started bouncing on his cock while he saw someone appearing in the room with them. Just like the last two women she was busty as can be but she had long black hair in an almost lolicon like shape body. On top of that she was wearing some kind of magical girl outfit. Going on this, he smirked,

"Who might you be?" The girl smiled,

"Names Serafall Leviathan and you are the man my sister told me about."

"Yes names Naruto Otsutsuki but what can I do for you?" She smiled and with a snap of her fingers she sent her clothes away.

"I want to see if the stories my sister have about you are true." Naruto smirked and summoned a clone who quickly put his cock between the tits of the Leviathan woman and started screwing them.

"Well then let's get started then." Naruto moaned after Venelana quickly slammed hard on his pelvis and started grinding on him. Going on this, Naruto felt his cock hardening more and more as time was going on. So he decided to push her to the limit as well with him sucking on her breasts and forcing her to enjoy the pleasures of him sucking on them. Doing this, he also had one of his hands moving from her ass up to her pussy and starting fingering her clit for a bit. This caused her to moan loudly and try to figure out how he was this good and still hard at this point.

Serfall however was finished having her tits fucked and was being forced to suck on his cock extensively. She was having her head cramming as much of his cock as possible down her throat. Naruto was smirking and the clone finally moaned and released a torrent of semen into her throat. She swallowed it all but this lead to him finding it necessary to push her body more. So picking her up he dropped her on his cock and this caused her to scream in pleasure. She was being bounced on his cock while having her tits sucked on by the clone.

Going off of this, Naruto finally found that he was ending so he cummed deep into the woman. Venelana fell off his cock tired from the constant fucking and barely able to move around on the ground,

"Your stamina is horrible slut."

"I'm sorry master." Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled her up by the hair,

"Damn right you are sorry. From now on you work on that stamina so when I come back for you then we can really start working. I will not have a slut who can't keep up. If you fail to improve then I will leave you for the clones got it?" She panicked and quickly started kissing her master's body and cock like a woman possessed.

"Yes master this slut will do better." Naruto smirked but smacked her away from him and motioned for her to help her friend out now.

Naruto finding that this was going on figured it was time to go and visit Riser's peerage and see how they are doing. More that he secretly during his time during the Grayfia throne room banging and the coming to see Venelana he had actually sent some clones after them as well.

So appearing in a nearby area with the Phenex clan he saw something that brought joy to his eyes. All the pawns and the other pieces other than Ravel and his queen were being used properly. Some were being fucked like dogs while others were serving them while riding them like stallions. Going on this, he smiled knowing that soon the entire underworld would follow considering he was planning on breaking all the women possible.

But first, he noticed Yubellana watching in the distance while playing with herself.

"I see you are horny? You want some cock too?" The woman gained an insane look in her eyes, undressed ,and quickly jumped onto Naruto's cock and started bouncing like a mad woman. Naruto smiled,

This was perfect soon the rest of the women would follow in his wake. But right now he was wondering, where the fuck is Yami and her new servants at this point?

Human world

Back in the human world, Yami was in the ORC room where she had just punished Issei for saying something sexual to her and now was leaving him in the floor. During this time she was having Asia licking the cunts of Raynare and her two friends while having Akeno going at her with her fake cock. Doing this Koneko is sitting in the presidents chair while having Rias bouncing on her cock. Koneko was still feeding on her tits but nothing was changing for her yet and it was getting annoying.

Rias moaned and then saw Yami approaching her with a grin on her face,

"Naruto-sama wants me to have some fun so here." She summoned a large cock of her own and jammed it deep into Rias's ass causing her to scream. Akeno was being supported now by Tsubaki who was trying to make Asia cum while sucking on her tits. Sona had shown up as well and was found being pounded into by Momoyo who was trying to get her master's approval in this case.

In sense, there was a huge orgy going on and Yami was the queen of them all. Because the minute all the women were done they all gathered around her while she is bouncing Akeno on her cock while twisting her tits.

"Now then we begin your induction into the new branch that Naruto-sama is making. The concubine branch. Now you are to know your place there, you are higher than breeders while at the same token you are not his wives. You are not to fight in battles unless necessary and for the biggest thing your job is to answer his sexual calls or the calls of those higher than you. Forget these rules and you will be made a breeder and nothing more. Clones for the rest of your lives got it?" The women gained a glint and shouted,

"Yes we understand!" Yami smiled,

"Good then let the orgy continue!" The women cheered and Yami was smirking this was too easy. The women were easily broken and now they were Naruto-sama's personal pets now. She was looking forward to the future.

Naruto on the other hand was lying on the Lord Gremory's bed with him sleeping on the floor and his wife, Serafall, and Grayfia occupying the bed with him. Naruto was admiring how Serafall was bouncing on his cock like a mad woman while the other two were playing with each other. He was only on round one and he was looking forward to the future rounds he was going to have with all of them.


	5. Milf and Angel

Chapter 5

Special: MILF and Angels

Naruto is sitting in his room in ORC and he was looking around the room thinking about the upcoming few days. Apparently he got a notice that Riser was wanting his match soon but Naruto was not worried about it. After all, he took down monsters and demon gods so this would be a walk in the park for him. So he was not bothered with waiting for the match or anxious especially considering his peerage was on his side minus his sister. From what they were telling him when they were not sucking on his cock he was so arrogant he was going to win all he was doing was bragging about it. Naruto felt that this fool was more trouble than he was worth so when the time came he would either send him off on a death mission or kill him and erase everyone's memory of the fool. While he was a pervert and desiring women for his own personal libido he still cared for them and treated them like people. He just liked spicing up their sex life with some awesome new kinks and making them subservient to him. His mind control didn't completely erase their free will just made it easier for him to seduce them.

But enough about those thoughts Naruto was more interested in heading to his new home that he had built for his women and himself while he was living in Kuoh. Teleporting there he was standing in front of a large mansion that took up about two blocks on its own. It was for when more women come into the picture down the line and he was preparing for them. But right now he only had some devil women living in his home and he was eager to get inside and find them.

Walking into the building he entered to see the women of his home were busy doing their own thing. More they were just working hard to keep the place clean and making sure they were prepare for when he was coming in and looking for them down the line. He saw Sona and Tsubaki walking down the hall carrying some paperwork from the school. They were documenting some of the girls and teachers that were now pregnant with his children and were commenting on some kind of medical care they need to insure safe pregnancy. Also the parents of the children were demanding to speak to them about the recent child coming home with a child in them. Naruto knew this would happen but he planned on seducing the mother if she was worth it and then turning the father into somewhat of a permanent baby sitter for the children.

Looking down he saw that Sona was already showing signs of pregnancy and Tsubaki was as well. Out of her entire peerage these two were the ones getting fucked the most so it was no surprise they were having children already. He walked up to them and they smiled seeing him,

"Master what can we do for you today?" Naruto smiled,

"I was hoping you could tell me where Venelana was? I was thinking of spending some quality time with her and having dinner with your sister later." Sona smiled,

"Yes I believe Venelana is in the kitchen making some food for Milicina (Fem. Milicas). She should be there, should I alert my sister you need her immediately for dinner?"

"No tell her to show up in her best outfit at 7:30 tonight and prepare for a long evening."

"Yes master anything else?"

"Yes how are the other girls doing?" Sona went through the stack of papers and pulled most of the files on the devil women living in the house.

"Well from what I was told Rias and Akeno are pregnant so their children will be the oldest of the group before our own. Next we have Grayfia who is pregnant as well and she is the latest of the group. The other girls are not pregnant but are eager to get started on having a child in their bodies as soon as possible. On top of that my sister is eager to have a child of her own soon as well and my mother and Lady Phenex are asking to meet with you about certain aspects of life they want to explore. At the same time, I have some meetings for the next week set up for when you are suppose to meet with parents of the pregnant girls."

"Excellent keep serving me well. Also where are the other girls in the manor?"

"They are either getting their stuff organized, fooling around with each other, or they are preparing some of the rooms for the children to be born and raised." Naruto nodded his head and understood while the girls were busy with him they would have someone taking care of the children the truth is they begged him to keep them close in the house. So he relented on this and agreed on the ground that they all pitch in and he would only allow them the time with the child when he was busy with one of the other girls.

"Good. Keep up the good work and I will see you both later." Sona remembered something important,

"Wait master there is something else." He turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, "Apparently Gabriel the Angel of Heaven has been sighted in the city would you like us to watch her?" Naruto thought about it. He heard from some of the girls, Serafall mostly, that she was considered the equal to Serafall in everyway. While at the same time she was clueless and incapable of falling thanks to her father's blessings. So hearing this Naruto knew that if he could nab her while she was here he would and add her to his collection.

"Monitor her position and inform me tomorrow if she is still here. Soon I will see if the angels get down like the devils can." He turned and walked through the large manor until he arrived in the largest room, a kitchen next to the living room. In the room stood Venelana who was cooking at the stove while wearing nothing underneath an apron and Naruto saw a young girl sitting there enjoying some food that was cooked for her. She had red hair, green/blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow sundress. This was the daughter of Sirzech and Grayfia and one day one of his future women but he would wait for her to mature and let her have a future. Naruto was many things but he was a man that would never rob a child of their childhood for his own libido and at the same time make sure they stay safe.

Naruto approached Venelana and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Hey there MILF." She smiled while kissing him,

"Hey there stud. What can I do for you?" Naruto smiled,

"Well I was thinking we spend part of today together before I have to have dinner with Serafall. So I want you to find your sexiest bikini and come with me got it?"

"Of course stud whatever you want. Just let me get Grayfia to take care of her daughter before we head out."

"Fine make it fast."

Naruto was standing at the entrance when he saw her walk down the stairs in a bikini that made his crotch come to life. It was barely a pair of strings on her body that barely covered her privates and tits. In fact from the tiny triangles on her she had small string straining against her large breasts and some pink skin was popping out from underneath the triangle. He could see that she had a small patch of hair above her crotch and that was exciting him more than anything.

"Great, now then shall we be off?" She laughed,

"Yes lets go my stud." Within seconds they were both gone in a flash of light and appearing in a new location. Naruto was standing at attention at the empty beach they had while looking out at the clear water. Venelana laid out a towel on the beach and quickly set out an umbrella for him.

"Here you go master." Naruto smirked and quickly took his place underneath the umbrella. From there he shifted his clothes to a swimsuit that was barely hiding his erection from seeing her exotic body. She left his side and went into the water to splash around while showing off her bouncing breasts making him hornier the more he watched. He didn't like being teased but at the same time it made the best sex because he would want to punish them for teasing him like this for such an exotic look.

Coming out the water she had her hair dripping with water and her skin glistened in the sunlight making him want to pin her to the ground and fuck her on the spot. But he was in control of his libido and not one to let her dictate how things are going to go for him at this point. He would lay there until she came to him and told him she wanted it and then he would act on his libido. This way he showed them he was in charge not the other way around.

Venelana walked up to him and laid down next to him on the towel looking up at the sky.

"I miss moments like this." Naruto looked at her with confusion, "My husband never does things like this with me anymore. Its all work, work, work never pleasing me when I really need it. Before you came around I hadn't had sex in almost six years and that was irritating to me. When I told him I wanted another child you know what he said?"

"No what?"

" 'I don't want another kid around the house having two is enough for me.' After telling me this he goes and gets one of his girls in his harem knocked up and claims that it's one of the best moments of his life with her. After that I stopped caring and started distancing myself from him. But when you came and showed me the passion of a true man I knew, you're the one that is going to bring me to a new level of ecstasy and make me feel like a woman again. You are also the one that is going to bless me with more children that I desire regardless of the other girls in the harem."

"Huh you husband is an idiot then." Naruto rolled her over to him and had her lying on his chest. "Like I said when we first met, I'm going to make you mine no matter what. You belong to me now and whatever his whore wants he can give it to her my only interest is you. He can keep his pathetic harem because I got the best prize ever; you. Now show me my reward."

"Of course stud." Within seconds she took off her top by disconnecting the strings around her neck. Doing this, her tits were bouncing in front of his face and licked his lips. The bright pink tits were tantalizing for him and he was ready to have them in his hand to suckle them. In fact, that is what he did he took one of the tits into his mouth and started sucking on them. She moaned from the ministration and started reaching down his trunks for his cock. Seeing it hard she whispered,

"You know no one is here meaning we can have some real fun now." Naruto smirked and released her tit,

"I know I made it this way. Now take off the rest of that outfit and lets have some fun bitch."

"Okay stud." Within seconds Venelana took off her bottoms and soon Naruto was out of his trunks. She turned around and put her pussy on his face while having his cock in her own face. From there she sucked on his cock with great enthusiasm while he was licking deep into her body.

"Oh master! This feels so good!"

"Yeah you taste amazing Venelana your husband's an idiot I would not let you out of my sight no matter what. You would be riding my cock every time I saw you. More you would not be allowed to leave until you were not able to move on your own power."

"I like the sound of that stud." She smiled while going back to sucking on his cock with great vigor. With her tongue ran along the side of his cock and was taking more and more into her mouth. But this lead to him digging his tongue in deeper into her pussy until finally managing to find her sensitive spot. From there he started working that one spot and finally she screamed,

"I'm cumming!" She released herself all over his face and he lapped up the juices that were on his face. Due to her release he waited now for her to give him his own release. So pushing her hips off him she was lying on the ground next to his cock and sucking on it vigorously. From there she took more of his cock into her mouth to where she was fully in her mouth down to his balls. He loved her deep throating him because out of all the girls she was the only one that could do this. But she quickly stopped, causing Naruto to stare at her,

"Just making you feel better and I don't want you to finish yet my stud." Holding her breasts she wraps them around her lovers cock and forces him to feel the softness of her breasts. They were amazing more comfortable than some of the other women and that was saying something considering he had done this with Akeno and Rias and Grayfia and Serafall. Yeah they were great but this was another thing altogether.

"Bitch this is perfect, I think I found the one thing you are better at than the rest of the girls."

"Great to know my lord." She saw some of his cock was popping out from between her breasts so she quickly wrapped it in her mouth. She licked it trying to get him to cum into her mouth and all over her tits. It made her feel young again but her stud did say she was awesome as a MILF apparently they were personal favorites of his.

Finally Naruto felt his balls constrict,

"Cumming! Take it all bitch!" She smiled and within seconds he was spraying his seed into her mouth. When she swallowed some of it the rest dripped out onto her breasts making her sensually start licking it off her body. From there, she smiled at her master and he smirked back at her.

"Ready to start?"

"Yes stud, lets get working on that extended family that I always wanted." She rolled over and had her pussy right above Naruto's cock. From there, she lowers herself onto his cock slowly pushing deeper into her crotch. The feeling of him stretching her out was exihilerating and she couldn't get enough. Once she had about six inches in her body she then pulled herself before dropping down on his cock trying to cram more into her. She repeated this process for a while feeling as if something was on fire inside of her body.

"Oh baby this is amazing." Naruto smiled and grabbed her tits while juggling them in his hands.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Your body is perfect and these tits are just as impressive. Can't wait to see them get bigger after you're pregnant."

"Mhm, me too the thought of having your child growing inside of me is so hot that I just can't wait anymore." She started bouncing faster on his cock and forcing more into her body as time was going on. While this is going on Naruto grabbed a hold of her thighs before bringing himself up to increase the pounding she would get and thus forcing her to moan louder than before. Doing this, he enjoyed the feeling of her growing tighter and tighter as time was going on. At the same pace, Venelana could feel her end coming but was holding out for her stud to do it first. That way she would not upset him like some of the others girls did and she did when they first started fucking him.

Naruto grew bored of the position and quickly flipped it around to where she was facing away from him and having her bounce this way while whispering,

"Imagine this, we are on stage the entire world is watching us go at it. You are expressing your husband's inadequacies to them. Then you would be singing on the same stage for all to hear them not aware that we were fucking in front of them before on that very stage. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh sounds great! The idea that everyone gets to see what a stud you are is more than worth it. Plus my husband has his little harem to worry about but I got you to worry about me." She smiled and laid down completely her head next to his and her legs opened for him to thrust upward. Going on this, Naruto began thrusting upward into her body causing her to bounce slightly and moan loudly at being fucked in this current position. His hands were on her tits molding them around while his fingers flicked her nipples like crazy. If he could be honest, among all the Milfs and older women he has this was the best one. Figuring she deserved to hear this after their first few rough nights,

"I have an assortment of women like you, older and mother of children but to be honest you are my favorite. None of them hold a candle to you so how about it, would you like to join the rare list of royal wives in my harem?" The woman smiled,

"Of course master whatever you wish from me I shall grant it without a second of hesitation." Before long Naruto bounced her on his cock even harder with each thrust sending her breasts that he released into her face. Soon his end was coming,

"Bitch here it comes, brace for it." She smile,

"Okay my stud." With a few more quick thrusts she finally felt his seed invading her path ways and soon they were swimming into her womb to hopefully impregnate her with his child.

She rolled off his chest and onto the side of him with her body sweaty and red from the soreness of their rough fucking. But she wanted more so she moved her head down to his cock and started sucking on it again.

"Round two huh? Alright but you asked for this." He slammed her head on his cock and knew that he was going to be here until at least his dinner with Serafall.

They spent at least three hours on that beach doing nothing but fucking, hanging out in the water, and fucking there too. They even found a spot in a cave nearby and started fucking there as well before a monster came out to attack them. Naruto killed it with his Truth Seeker Balls and then continued pounding his MILF.

For the most time they were down in the cave Naruto had Venelana bent over some rocks and pounded into from behind. Naruto just brought her hips back while bringing his forward so their pace was the same. From there he focused in on trying to stimulate her as much as possible and to help her build up her endurance when it came to sex. Among the women she was probably the sexiest but she had the lowest in endurance. So today was one of the days he was going to put her through her paces and help with that problem.

Seeing her breasts swinging back and forward with all of his thrusts he felt his desire to grab them so he reach out and held them tightly in his grasp. She moaned from the extra stimulation of Naruto grasping her breasts. Honestly she never told anyone thanks to how big they got she was very sensitive there and that she enjoyed whenever someone worked them in their hands. But the biggest thing is that she was sure thanks to her new lovers desires she would get them bigger thanks to having more children running around the house.

Naruto finally felt his end coming and with one final thrust shouted,

"Take me seed!"

"Yes stud! I will take your seed and give birth to all of your future children!" With that Naruto released a torrent of his semen into her awaiting womb and praying that she would get a child at this point thanks to it.

Naruto removed himself from her and sat down on the stone while bringing her onto his lap. She found him still hard and ready to go so she inserted his cock into her awaiting and already flooded pussy. There she offered her breasts to him and took them into his mouth while massaging the other one.

"Oh baby this is what I want. Do me hard, show me what it is like to be with a wild stallion and becoming his breeding mare." Naruto smirked before releasing the nipple,

"Oh don't worry we will get you to that point but first we need to work on your stamina at this point. It is terrible compared to the other girls."

"I know stud and that is why I'm working extra hard at this." Naruto smiled,

"Good lets keep going then." Naruto put his hands on her ass and started bouncing her on his cock while meeting her as she came down. He is thrusting up causing her to nearly scream every time he hits her womb with his large cock. Naruto smiled,

She is definitely earning her keep in his harem of women.

Time skip

Arriving back at the house Naruto was carrying Venelana in his arms until he saw his personal nurse coming around. It was a girl he met while crossing around in the Kuoh and he learned her name was Kyuuki. Apparently she was a local nurse with expert credentials in dealing with the supernatural. From there he had her recruited to his house that way he could have some fun doctor patient action and have her check on the girls when they are pregnant.

"Kyuuki. Check her and see how she is." The woman smiled and bowed to her master/employer/patient depending on the situation. Upon taking her out of his arms she laid her out on the couch and started scanning her body over with some analyzer magic. Reaching her stomach she saw her hands glow purple and she smiled,

"Congratulations my Lord she is pregnant now."

"Excellent another for me. Put her with the other girls and have the girls set up more cribs for her child."

"Of course and my lord Serafall has arrived for your dinner date." Naruto smiled ad proceeded into the kitchen where he saw Serafall wearing a completely see through dress and some skimpy panties and no bra. He was smiling knowing what she wants for dessert but sadly he was saving himself up for when he captures Gabriel and brings her to their side. But he might sample the goods first before sending her off.

"Master it is good to see you." She bowed to him causing her breasts to bounce in front of his eyes. Naruto smiled,

"Good to see you as well Serafall while I would love to have a taste of you I need to save my energy."

"Huh but why?" She wanted some of his cock, the other girls had more time to fuck him while she was stuck in the Underworld dealing with paperwork. While she could use some clones to do both of those things she wanted the real one for sex and to have her first child with him. Her parents are torn about the situation with Sona pregnant and her trying to get pregnant with the same man. But after a quick session with her master her mother was on board and trying to get a child out of him and her father was just doing as he was requested at times. That is taking care of the children while they are busy making more of them for their growing home.

"Because I heard that an angel was floating around the city and I'm looking to save all my energy to break her." Serafall growled,

"Gabriel huh?" Naruto smiled and walked up to her before kissing her on the lips lightly and then gropping her breasts causing her to moan.

"Don't worry you'll be my favorite magical girl but don't you want to see the angel writhering pain and ectacsy while I pleasure and she pleasures you? Sona told me about your rivalry and I thought you would be excited about this?" Serafall pouted,

"I am but that doesn't mean I like that she is going to get you tonight though?" Naruto smiled and quickly dropped is pants in front of her,

"Well if you are that upset I guess we could get a quicky in but don't push your luck got it bitch?" She smiled and quickly took his cock into her mouth while he sighed in satisfaction this was going to be a fun dinner for him and then he had an angel not too long afterwards.

Time Skip

Naruto was sitting on his throne waiting for the news from the girls that Gabriel was captured. He wouldn't send the girls he held close after her that was stupid that is why she sent Yami instead. She was going to capture her and bring her to his personal quarters where he is going to break her in every shape way.

Today, he had sent out Yami to go and find this woman and capture her, out of everyone she was the only person that could do it. Especially considering her powers were meant to suck the energy out of other beings and leave them powerless. So this allowed Naruto to have her take away her magic and drag her back to his home. For the most part he was imagining her in a collar while wearing nothing and being lead around by Yami like a dog. It was a hot image that instantly gave him a hard on and couldn't wait for it to happen.

The doors opened and entering the room was Yami who nodded her head at him,

"Gabriel is captured master can I get my reward?" Naruto shook his head,

"No I have to save my energy for Gabriel but I can promise you that after I'm done with her you can bring someone in on our next session." The girl smiled,

"I want you to meet Asia Argento, I broke her a while ago and she is only addicted to you and me." Naruto smiled and kissed the lolicon,

"Good we need to keep it that way got it?" She smiled and bowed her head to her master.

"Of course I shall be off then to break her more." Naruto smiled and continued deeper into the chambers until he came the chamber room at the very end. Opening the door he saw Gabriel was on the bed with her arms and legs bound and her wings were locked away. Naruto smiled, she really was an amazing beauty; large breasts, wid birthing hips, a pussy that looked the tightest he has ever seen, ass worth smacking, and long blond hair to compliment her blue eyes. But instead of the usual innocence she was known to have she was glaring at Naruto. He smiled,

"Welcome to my loving home Gabriel." She growled,

"You will pay for this sin!" Naruto laughed,

"I don't doubt you will try but the thing is that by the end you won't remember what happens today." Naruto knew that if he tried anything like kissing or getting a blowjob she could possibly bite him he decided against it for now. So he used his eyes and quickly shut down all resistance in her body preventing her from moving. Yami couldn't do something like this so it was up to him to make sure she would not run after untying her from the bed, he might try this with the other girls or Serafall.

Going over to her he put his hands on her breasts roughly manhandling them and she was moaning from the ministration.

"What this the holy angel never had her breasts touched before?"

"Not by some monster like you!" Naruto smirked and twisted her nipple making her scream from the sudden pain.

"Temper, temper you should remember who is in control of the situation." Naruto quit messing with her breasts and moved his hands down to her pussy and started messing with it. First he would stick two of his fingers into her awaiting snatch forcing her to moan loudly.

"Well what do you know? You are one horny little bitch. Plus your tight as fuck this is going to be fun for me holy virgin!" Naruto quickly shoved another finger into her snatch making her moan louder,

"Please stop!" Naruto smiled,

"But if I don't do this you won't be able to handle my dick when it goes into you."

"I don't want your filthy dick in my body!" Naruto took his free hand and smacked her across the cheek causing her to squeal from the pain.

"I'm not giving you a choice Gabriel you will be mine in mind, body, and soul." Naruto then went back to grabbing the outside of her pussy and she screamed from the sudden pressure on her netherlips. She was trying her damnest to not give in but her body was betraying her at this point.

Naruto pulled her up and had her locked into a sitting position on the bed and without warning removed his cloak shocking her. He had the largest dick she had ever seen in her entire life. The thing was massive and she was sure the thing would shatter her when it enters her body.

Naruto smiled and without warning shoved Gabriel's mouth onto his dick and forced most of it down her throat. He could feel she was trying to bite him but he decided to break it to her,

"I put your body in a stasis of sorts where you can't move or resist me. Your pretty much like a doll I can play with no matter what and you can't resist me. So your body is the only thing that is going to honestly respond when I'm fucking you. Brace for it though because you got a long night with me."

Naruto kept slamming her head onto his cock and forcing her to suffer as she was tasting his cock. If she was honest it was tasty and she was not opposed to this but she did not want it to be with this monster. She really wanted to break loose and flee back to heaven to warn the others and have them ready for war. But the spell he was using prevented her from gathering her magic or even using her wings.

Naruto felt her warm tunnel in her mouth slowly drooling over his cock making it easier for him to slip deeper into her mouth. He finally felt his balls tightening and said,

"Here it comes bitch." He released his seed into her mouth and pulled out leaving her to swallow all of his cum. From there he smiled,

"Well seeing as I got off I guess it is your turn then."

"No please stop doing this!" Naruto smiled,

"Sorry but your too good to pass up at this point." Naruto moved her legs apart and saw her tight pussy,

"Well you look tight as fuck. Can't wait to break you on my dick." He quickly inserted his tongue into her folds forcing her to scream from the sudden sensation of having a tongue going in her. He continued to lap up her pussy forcing her to scream more and try to move away from this man that was violating her. But in the back of her head she could hear a voice telling her to surrender to this man. It wasn't bad like their father told them it was, this is the best feeling in the world for her.

Few minutes later she cummed on his face and he just lapped up the juices and then pulled his head away.

"Now lets see what a angel's pussy feels like." He quickly put his massive cock in front of her pussy and without warning shoved the whole thing in. This knocked the breath out of the woman and forced her hymen to break the sudden penetration. From there, Naruto stayed still enjoying the tight velvet tunnel that was wrapped around his cock. The feeling of her pulsing on his dick this lead to him enjoying the sensation more than the actual action but he decided to add more stimulation so he grabbed her large breasts and started squeezing them relentlessly.

"Hm, nice breasts can't wait to see them grow after I knock you up bitch." Naruto started moving his cock slowly through her and then bringing it back only to slam back into her. To this point she felt amazing, this new feeling wasn't as bad as she was lead to believe. But she still had an oath to follow for god and desperately tried to break free from his grasp. But he would not relent and just continued to punish her body more and more.

Naruto switched the position and had her on her stomach and was slamming into her from behind.

"Come on Gabriel you know you can feel it? Your mind breaking and the feeling of your body being taken to new heights, the feeling is too much for you I can feel it. Just surrender would ya? This way we can finally enjoy the new experience together."

"Never!" Tears were running down her face and her face was also flush from the over stimulation of sex.

"Well that is sad but I guess we can fix this easily." Naruto slammed into her again but this time was holding her long hair and forcing her body back on him. "We will keep at this until you finally either break or swear loyalty to me. Because I just did something to you body at this moment that until you surrender to me I will not allow you to cum at all."

"What!" She was shut up again and this time by a sudden appearance of another clone. He slammed his cock into her mouth and she was being forced into giving him head.

"You were right boss this bitch does have a great mouth."

"I know right? I give her about 10 minutes before she mentally breaks down and surrenders to us." The clone nodded his head but then had an idea pop into his head that with half of his chakra summoned more clones. Gabriel saw that there was at least 50 clones standing in the room now. This terrified her knowing they were all going to want their chance with him.

"Now we have more people to help us out in breaking her." Naruto smiled at his clone's genius plan.

"Then lets get to work."

Within those four hours Gabriel was destroyed by the clones and Naruto as they continued to violate her entire body and mind. They had her doing hand jobs, getting her breasts played with, her asshole was even violated by a clone, and she even her hair was used to jack off with. From there, she felt her mind slowly surrendering to this sensation and wanting to give up. She tried to fight it but finally after not climaxing for four hours she finally broke from the sensation being too much.

Naruto was alone in the room and he smiled seeing Gabriel panting like crazy while covered in the essence of him and his clones.

"So what is it you want now Gabriel?" She looked behind her with a crazed look,

"Please my lord! Let me have my release! Everything I am is yours and I shall do whatever you want me to do!" Naruto smiled,

"Even if I ask you to belong to me exclusively? Bringing your sisters to my side? Walking around in a collar on your hands and knees and submitting to Serafall?" She smiled with a ageho smile,

"Yes please master I will do whatever it takes!" Naruto smirked and removed the restraints on her body and allowed her body the climax she desired.

"Then lets give you your reward then." Without warning Naruto slammed is dick into her body and she finally shouted,

"Cumming!" Her juices covered his cock and forced her into submission. Naruto smiled,

"Good you know your place bitch!" She sat on her knees and smiled with a blank look in her eyes before taking his cock into her mouth. Even with it covered in her juices she just enjoyed the taste of the dick of her master. Naruto rubbed her head and summoned a collar to his side and put it around her neck with the tag saying 'bitch 1.'

He exited the room with her on her hands and knees looking around and back at her master with great enthusiasm. They ran into Serafall in the main hallway wearing a tight fitting bikini and smiled,

"So we got a new pet?" Naruto yanked on her collar and she went up to her and started licking her feet. "Oh, she is better than ever master thank you. I'll take good care of her." Taking the leash out of his hand she took her outside to the poolside to have her perform some oral duties on her. Naruto smiled, she was an excellent addition to his growing harem. Soon he would have all the women necessary.

Then he felt something hitting their world and could feel more energy from different planes coming to existence nad shouted,

"Yami!" The blond girl appeared before him,

"Yes master?" He looked at her with a glare,

"What the fuck is going on!" She scanned the air and turned back to him,

"My Lord it seems that due to you interfering in this world and messing with the time stream other worlds are mixing with this one. Meaning that more people are coming to this world as well."

"I see anything that would cause me trouble?" She shook her head,

"No I'm not sure of the world's yet but I will check them out and come back with information from the time streams." Yami disappeared and Naruto retreated to his throne room. He was no longer feeling the need to satisfy his libido more he wanted to know more about what was going on in his world.

Three hours passed and Yami returned and said,

"From what I gathered from the time stream studies I was able to do the worlds that are mixed are called…"

Chapter End

 **If you guys have a world you want to see women come from please comment in either your reviews or in PM's to me and I will take the three top worlds you mention and bring them into the next chapter as the new worlds that are added to the mix of the DXD universe. And before someone says that this was meant to be a DXD world only I would like to point out that this is not a serious story line based thing this is more harem and lemon based so please don't read too deep into this for me.**

 **UPDATE: Poll on my page please vote and if you see one of the worlds you want to see not there send me a PM and will tally the votes from that or post them on your reviews please.**


	6. Orgy anyone?

**I'm Back on this story! Sorry it took so long road blocks and real life got in the way but I'm finally back on a role again!**

 **My fellow DXD lovers and followers please enjoy this special chapter featuring more women. Be warned this is shorter than my normal work and honestly I'm going to change my lemon format in the future.**

 **I drew inspiration from a drawing set that I saw from KDstudiosUK.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Introduction of the New and showing domination

Naruto was sitting in the Lucifer throne room with Sirzech somewhere working on the paperwork with his friends to make sure the Underworld is running smoothly. While on her knees Serafall was sucking on his cock while he rubs his hand through her hair. Serafall has her hair down completely while not wearing any clothes to show her absolute subservience to him in this situation. Unlike the other girls he didn't brain wash her or mind controlled her she was just someone that after hearing Sona was fucking him she wanted in on the action and thus he took her to break her in the funniest way possible.

He rubbed her head while moaning when she decided to deep throat him slowly and having her tongue wrap around the head of his cock. He reminisced his fight with Riser last month was so easy it wasn't even funny to him. He crushed his peerage and then defeated him before making it out his family was giving him his peerage forcing him to fight him again. Thus this time as a crime goes he was killed for his actions thanks to his ash bone skill. From there he had all the women of the underworld that were not already under his control looking into his third eye and submitting to his will. Thus, the decree was made and he was happy with this new world he was creating for himself.

From this point he had it stated that all male members of the society were to be sent to another city far away from the main kingdom. The only time the males were allowed into the city were to deliver paperwork or on official business for him. Other than that he had a huge hoard of women in the city that was at his beck and call. At the same time, he had found at least two women from each of the three worlds that interested him since the merging. He already had them sexually tortured until finally submitting to his will and desires. From there, he started taking more charge on everything that was going on in the city, well more along the lines of the laws for the women in the city where he had just passed a new decree. Today was going to be the start of one of the largest if not largest orgies in the entire kingdom. He was going to be ordering the women to role play today with him as the main male characters and his clones filling out the roles of everything else that is needed in this case.

Feeling his cock free from the warm mouth of Serafall he felt them wrapped in what felt like soft pillows around his cock. He smiled,

"Serafall are you ready for the big day?"

"Yes master after all this is going to be the biggest event in the entire underworld since my ground breaking movie."

"That is good," he moaned when he felt the breasts wrap tighter around his cock. "Because as of today this is going to be your day to play the role of the leading women of the faction."

"Great I will do my best to impress and maybe get more free time with you?" Naruto smiled and slammed her head down on his cock,

"Sure just make sure to finish me here first before running off." Serafall smiled and continued sucking on his cock while he watch Rias and the others entering the throne room bowing to him. Each had already given birth thanks to his knowledge of medical charka and magic and he could accelerate their pregnancies for this big event. From there, they would now fall in line for priming themselves for another child of their own. The last ones to give birth from what he gathered was Grayfia who gave a girl and Venelana who had a boy. His son would be raised to be a ruler of one of the realms of the underworld to use as he please while not having the power to defy him. His daughter would stay his princess until they soon succumb to his will and join their mothers in his harem but that isn't for a while.

Naruto finally climaxed into Serafall's mouth and on her tits before sending her away from him and having all the women bowing to him.

"Now time to take places people we are about to get started."

Time Skip

After several hours Naruto was already with a huge hoard of women who were gathered in the center square of the city. Each one was guarded by a clone and undressed. They had ropes around their necks and had their hands tied behind their back. The clones were wearing different color robes to signify their different parts in this whole play.

Naruto was standing on the rooftop of the Lucifer Castle with Serafall chained up next to him holding her up for everyone to see the naked queen.

"Women of the Underworld as you know the great magical girl has fallen to me! Now I rule the underworld!"

"You fiend you won't get away with this!"

"Please magical girl fight his power!"

"We must not give up hope!" Naruto smiled,

"Hope? Sorry ladies but hope is not something you can afford anymore. You are all out of it I'm afraid." He smiled brighter, "Men deal with these women while I tend to the magical girl and her little entourage of self-proclaimed heroes."

"Yes Leader-sama!" Soon Naruto disappeared from the roof and Serafall going with him. The women on the ground were pretending to be sad but were excited about the whole thing. These clones were going to gang up on some of them and start having their way exciting them with how this was going to go.

First the women were all lead to a nearby plaza where a stage was set up with one Naruto dressed up as an auctioneer.

"Gentlemen I would like to make somethings clear to all of you! First and foremost you are to pay with the gold in hand! Next the women are not to be abused to the point they are hurt just played with! Also the lord has deemed that any of them that end up pregnant are on you! If that is all lets begin the auction!" Out of the shadows came a woman with long black hair, pink eyes, and had large breasts and a soft looking ass with a black strip.

"Men I introduce the Lady of the Sitri family, as you can see having two children has not damaged her body in the least. She is prime condition for those that want to put another bun in that oven if you know what I mean?" Many of the men laughed while the women pretended to be upset with the comment. "So the starting bid is 60 gold."

"70!"

"90!"

"I'll give 200 for her right now!" No other bids were made and the one that won the bid threw the money onto the stage.

"Enjoy your prize sir!" The Naruto with orange hair smiled when the woman was pushed off stage into his waiting arms. Without warning he pulled his pants down and entered her without warning. She grunted at the sudden intrustion and without a chance to adjust he was plowing deep into her while watching her tits bounce in his face.

"Lets hurry the sooner I cum the first time the sooner we can go somewhere private for some extra fun!"

"You monster I will never submit to you!" He smiled and sucked on her tits for a bit,

"You will my little bitch you will."

Back on the stage the next woman was brought forward and she was a knockout, a blond hair bombshell with at least K-cup breasts and one of the largest asses ever seen on such a thin frame.

"Next for auction we have the lady of the Phenex Family. As you can see she is one of the most developed of our options today and once more," he reached to her pussy and showed the large bush she was sporting, "She has enough hair to have your name put there for rememberance of whom she belongs to."

"90!"

"120!"

"400!" In time the bets reached to about 600 and this lead to Lady Phenex being sent off the stage to a purple hair Naruto wearing a business suit and having her tit fuck his dick and suck on the cock that was poking out. She was forced to play with herself and try to stimulate while she was rubbing up and down on his massive cock. From this point, the clone cummed on her tits and face while she started lapping it up in her mouth. She smiled slightly and this lead to him forcing her mouth back onto the still hard cock.

Soon the rest of the auction went similar to this with familiar women being added to the mix. Two Fallen angel girls that served under Raynare were there, Seekavaria was there, Yubellena and her fellow peerage members other than the Bishop was there, and even other women from the famous clans: Gremory, Bael, Sitri, and others were there. Many were sold at low bids but others had over 600 gold bids to have them and do with them as they please. Some of the men were so impatient they just had the women dragged on the rope line and fucked while they were walking to the houses. Few were free from these lines but not for long when they were collared by the clones and locked in the houses.

Within time the entire town was full of nothing but moans, screams, grunts, and the smell of sex.

In one house Lady Sitri was being orally pleased by her clone while she played with her breasts. She knew her daughters were pleasing the original one and she would have to make sure that she does well with the clone to be there as well. Otherswise all she will ever see are the clones instead of the real one of flesh. It was thrilling the idea of watching them take her and her daughters while they are all making out with each other. Yeah the reprogramming was a success and some of the greatest taboos were welcoming for the devil people.

Finally she felt him lick a good spot and she released all over his face. From there he licked it up and then moved himself up to her face where he started making out with her. He then inserted his dick with a grunt and she moaned at being filled up again.

"Please master use this slave as she was meant to be used. Nothing more than a bed warmer for you."

"Oh believe me bitch, the boss learns everything that we know and trust me he is going to want a piece of the real you very soon." She smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss leaving no doubt this is the best thing that is going for her from now on.

In another room above the Sitri mother was Lady Phenex who was now being put in a doggy position and plowed from behind. She was moaning loudly fro all to hear her and not only that she felt his cock reaching deeper into her pussy than anyone else. Her ass was red from all the slaps it has received over the last few hours in the crowd and by those passing by. Her clone was actually pulling on her hair lightly to keep her coming back on his cock. But with one great tug he pulled her all the way back and her tits jutted out while bouncing slightly. This led to Naruto clone grabbing her breasts and squeezing them while flicking the nipples causing her to shudder.

"Man these are some amazing tits you got. I wonder if your daughter will have the same result in the future."

"Oh she will, after all I got them after my pregnancy and have had them ever SINCE!" The clone deeply thrusted into her on the last part before pulling her head to the side. He tongued her deeply while rubbing her breasts making her moan louder than before. From this point, the clone felt his cock hardening and ready to explode due to how tight this woman was. Releasing her mouth, " Damn bitch you really want my seed that badly huh?"

"Oh yes you damn barbarian show me the wonders of having such a powerful man in control of me." He smiled before removing his cock from her pussy causing her to whimper before replacing it in her ass. She screamed loudly at this and cummed on the spot.

"You asked for it."

In the other homes there were different situations playing out for the women in the underworld. Seekavaria was having herself a threesome with another clone in the mix. However she was laid out on her side with her leg up so they can thrust into her ass and pussy equally. She moaned from the penetration and the attention on her breasts she was getting from this man. The one behind her was kissing the back of her neck making shivers go up and down her body.

Yubellana was having a hardcore session with her being pinned to the wall, her arms pinned behind her with her hair tying them together before having her ass penetrated. He was rocking into her so hard that she felt her breasts smashing into the wall with every thrust he was making. She moaned loudly as her breasts were roughly running against the wall and starting to scratch at her skin. The clone was also using his free hands to slap her ass leaving red imprints on them.

"Damn bitch I hear you were the favorite fuck of that blond loser but still you are tight as fuck. What your master small or something?"

"Yes he was the weakest of his family and even his sister surpassed him in everything that he did and sexually he was small and weak."

"How sad, good thing I'm here then. I'm going to make sure that this ass is always welcoming to my cock and then," he reached in front and started playing with her pussy. From there she moaned loudly from the sudden fingers diddling her pussy. "Then we can make sure your pussy is either stuffed with a cock or is stuffed with a future baby. What you think? Want to get that far?" He licked her neck and then sucked on the earlobe.

"Yes please lets try it out, show this devil whore her place." The clone smiled and soon thought about the two guests they have from that one world and where they were.

In a different part of town inside of a fountain was six clones with two different women of different origin. One was a red hair woman with large breasts and brown eyes while the other was a white hair girl with blue eyes and a curvy figure and large breasts and ass. Both were naked in the fountain showing off their excellent bodies. They also had small patches on their bodies to show they were all natural color.

These two women were Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. They were two women that arrived at the crossover point in the Underworld and without the rest of the guild left in the dark. From there they were unsure what was going on other than that they were not at home anymore. From this point, they ran into Yami who quickly subdued them and started to educate them in the way of sex slavedom. She first tortured them mentally and then physically before granting them release after being chained up for a weak. From there, they were forced to service her and her artificial cock that they complimented constantly. She would then allow them to ride the cock then she would bull rush them next. Thanks to this, the girls were nice and willing to taste the cock of the real master. While the clones that Naruto sent to Yami helped they were not the main reason they broke.

Erza proved to enjoy the gangbang more than her friend. She had one stuffing her pussy from below while feasting on her breasts for a bit. A clone behind her was shoving his cock into her ass with a franatic pace, while giving the head to the last one who was just ramming it down her throat. Erza was lost in her lust and moaning at the feeling of all these great cocks entering her body and wondering if the real one was better than the clones.

Before long Erza felt her head removed from the cock and her hair being used next to jack off. The clone beneath her was pulling her into a deep kiss leaving her wanting more of his tongue deep in her throat.

From there, Mirajane took a different approach, she was sitting on one clones cock with her ass being impaled, but she had her legs spread for another to come up in front of her. Then he speared her pussy leaving her gasping for air to the side where another clone came and started to force more of his cock down her throat. They then began thrusting into her while she tried her best to match the rhythm with her bounces but sometimes failed to and was given twice the pleasure than before. Mirajane was smiling imagining maybe her sister joining in on the fun with the other girls of the guild pitching in as well. Maybe she could present them to her master in the near future when she finds the guild, imaging some of the girls like Lucy like this would be fun for her and earn points with her master.

Both women moaned loudly and were enjoying the plowing where in another part of town the other women were also enjoying their time in their master's grasp. Some passed out soon after the pleasure while others were just getting started and having more and more of the clones join in.

In the royal castle an orgy of epic proportions was going on in its own right as well. For one, most of the main women of his harem in this world were there. For the most part, most of the women were there to take part in the private showing o their great leader and watching a Maou get plowed and knocked up soon afterwards.

In the throne room each one had at least two clones or more. For Rias she was enjoying bouncing on the cock of her clone that was standing and holding her ass. Another came from behind and penetrated her there and forced more of his cock into her ass while both continued to dig deeper into her. This results in her moaning loudly and her larger than ever breasts wrapping around the clones head to be played with.

Akeno was in a position where she was forced on her side and dominated with one in her pussy at first and the other getting a blowjob but unfortunately for him this didn't last long and pulled away. She was confused at first but then realized what he wanted to do when he motioned the clone to move over. He slowly inserted his cock into her pussy and double stuffed her forcing her to moan and wonder if she was going to be ripped in half by this enormous cock.

Koneko was getting plowed through her ass while her arms being used to help slam into her mouth with greater vigor. She was nothing more than a ragdoll between the two powerful clones that were just pushing more and more of their cocks into her body leaving her no room to move.

Asia, the latest addition to the room was sitting in the back of the room and enjoying the largest orgy of the group. She actually had about 5 clones working her over. She was jacking two off with her hands, two more were penetrating her pussy, one was getting his cocked sucked, and the last one was fucking her tits. Asia felt exhilaration in her treatment and wanted to try out more stuff later with the whips and the anal beads that she had come accustomed to. Hell she had a vibrator in her pussy before she met up with the group today and it kept her stimulated throughout the day. Finally the clones finished in her pussy and started plowing her ass in a double team forcing her to scream louder due to the tightness and she wanted more and more.

"Please punish me for my sins! Make me appreciate the new god of this world!"

"Oh don't worry and more children are going to be coming from you than most of the other girls at this point I can feel it."

Another side of the room featured Venalana and Grayfia both being forced to kiss each other while sitting on the faces of clones and having their asses fucked hard. They enjoyed the time they are spending together and after giving quick birth this was even more fun for them.

Ravel like the others was new to the whole excursion and was found being dominated hard by nothing more than one clone. However she was forced to walk on her hands and was to enjoy the cock deep in her once virgin pussy. She wished her mother was here to instruct her but she was doing as she was commanded and that was walking around the room with her being forced to fuck this cock at the same time.

Sona and Tsubaki were bouncing on clones while having their bodies tended to by the other clones as well. Sona mostly was being plowed through the ass as well while Tsubaki was more willing to suck four different cocks at different times. She even got adventurous and sucked on two cocks at the same time. Whenever Ravel passed by she could feel her tongue licking the balls of the clone she was riding and this sent a shiver up her spine knowing it was going to promote release soon.

Gabriel one of the odd women out in this whole thing was being forced to take another clone that was using her as a toy. He had her dress up as a school girl outfit and started to violate her in a role playing situation just because it was hot and they were breaking away from the story line already.

"I'm sorry Sensei please let my pussy convince you to give me another chance!"

"We will see, lets see how good your ass is as well and then we can decide if I'm done punishing you." She smiled,

"But I've always been a bad girl I'll need longer than that." He kissed her,

"True but this is one of the best ways to make sure you keep being my bad student right?"

"Sure is Sense-FUCK!" He plowed harder into her pussy making her nearly collapse from the pleasure. She was then put on a desk summoned there and laid out on her back where she was fucked with greater vigor.

With the real Naruto he was sitting on his throne admiring Serafall bouncing on his cock with great vigor.

"Please my god show me the real reason I should be the leader of the Maou."

"I don't have to show you anything," he grabbed her hair and brought her down for a heated kiss. Pulling away from the kiss a minute later he then slammed up causing her to nearly bounce off his cock. "You are the leader because you are my personal whore nothing more got it?"

"Yes master." She moaned again and this time he stood up and started thrusting into her harder.

This orgy in the city and throne room was going on for several hours.

By the time the orgy ended, the city was covered in the smell of sex and the women were covered in semen and inflated knowing their chances of being with child are high.

Erza and Mirajane were passed out next to their great masters and they each had a cock ready to plow the minute they awoke. But they saw large amounts of semen in the fountain and knew they would be cleaning it up today but it was so worth it in this case.

The women in the throne room were all still being plowed by the others and some were being held up to be fucked with the assistance of the other clones.

Serafall was being held in front of them, her breasts bouncing up and down, and Naruto holding her legs while being forced on and off her cock at a rapid pace. Gabriel beneath her was sucking on his balls wanting him to cum after she too was covered in tons of semen and her outfit was torn to shreds after a while.

Finally Naruto climaxed in Serafall for the tenth time and let her fall to the ground making out with Gabriel before moving back to his cock. Naruto smiled,

"That was a fun day how about we do this once a month?"

"Yes Nauto-sama!" Looking at Gabriel he thought about the two girls that entered his city recently and knew one thing,

He wanted to now taste some holy pussy next from the church.

Chapter end.

 **Hey everyone sorry for this being so short but honestly, I felt there was so much going on in different places there was no point in giving everyone their own two page thing you know? Also I would like to go on record next chapter I'm only doing 2 lemon scenes with Xenovia and Irina and having them spend most of the chapter on. I saw DeltaShadow35 do some stuff like this in some of his stories and I'm a real fan of his work. If you haven't checked it out I really recommend it his work is seriously good and it leaves you wanting more. So from now on I'm focusing on singular stuff from here on out and planning on restarting the original Naruto Conqueror story with more focus on Naruto and not adding crossover characters before having this jump into something else.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to the feedback I get from this.**


	7. Devoted Followers (Short chapter)

Chapter 7

New Devoted Followers (Short Chapter)

In the Kuoh Naruto was bored out of his mind. He had wanted to bring most of the women from the Underworld with him to the human world but that was too much work for him. More in the sense, that he was staying in his large home and waiting for Rias to alert him to the sighting of those exorcists that were in town. When he got word about them being in town he found out the reason and quickly disposed of the man known as Valper and some other people that were working for Kokabiel. He had killed him personally by turning his insides into liquid and making him melt away on the spot. He also retrieved the holy swords and fused them into Kiba so he would be able to fight better with his powers. From this point, Naruto was also getting memories from the underworld where he was being given images of him having sex with all the women there.

From one direction he got images of Lady Phenex and her daughter basically sucking face while Lady Phenex was knocked up with his child. Her daughter on the other hand was just getting plowed and her ass was getting explored. In another image Lady Sitri and her daughters were working together to please his clones while having all of their holes fucked. On top of that, Serafall was finally pregnant with her first child and was planning on giving birth sometime in the near future while having Gabriel there to lick up the extra seed flowing out of her.

From this point on, he kept seeing different women in different positions all over the underworld and showed that he was already at the point that he was knocking them up at a high level. More in the sense that many of the ancient women that were in the underworld were slowly starting to have more and more children as time was passing by.

But at this point he was not worried about their exploits and how he was doing children wise. For now he was waiting for the message that the exorcists were in the area for him to capture them. While it was frowned on by most that he would do something to some of the exorcists of the church the truth was he was a god and they needed to know of his power and strength. He would make them serve him like most other women were going to start doing in the near future.

A hologram appeared on his desk,

"Master they are here." Naruto smiled,

"Good Rias hold them there, I will be there in a second." He closed the hologram and appeared next to Rias and saw what was going on. Kiba was wiping the floor with both of them while Issei was perving out on them. That was until he smacked him on the head to keep him quiet.

Naruto saw Kiba finally had them pinned to the ground and then approached the group,

"Well isn't this nice Kiba you serve your god well." He smiled,

"Thank you Naruto-sama I shall take Issei and leave this to you." He picked up the unconscious pawn and dashed out into the unknown.

Naruto quickly turned back to the women in question, one a blue hair girl with a green hair highlight and a brown hair girl. Both were dressed in black outfits that clung to their body tightly showing off their amazing figures and at the same time well formed breasts that were on par with even Rias. He licked his lips at the sight of them and imagined having them wrapped around his cock soon.

"So you two dare to attack my followers this will not go unanswered." He quickly levitated the women into the air and with one of his hands he swiped their clothes away. "Soon you shall know that I should be the only god that you should worship."

"We will never betray God!" Naruto smiled,

"Oh you will soon." He then closed in on the blue hair one, Xenovia, and started fondling her large breasts. He then took his free hand and rubbed her pussy feeling her getting moist from the touch.

"Please stop!"

"But I have to get you worked up otherwise you won't be able to handle my cock." He smiled before starting to dart his tongue into her mouth leaving her unable to defy him. He fondled one of her breasts while snapping his fingers telling the others to get this one ready for him while he works over the blue one. He pushed her to the ground, moaning and screaming all the way, and continued his assault on her mouth and breasts.

"You know you exorcists are missing one of the greatest experiences there is to have. The thrill of having sex and feeling the warmth and pleasure that it can give you over time." He started trailing kisses down her neck leaving her with some small bite marks before moving further down to her breasts. He started sucking on them slightly before biting into them. She yelled at the unusual sensation before she felt him moving down her stomach and kissing her navel leaving her withering in sexual stimulation.

In time he was kissing and licking the inside of her legs and reaching her pussy which he saw she was a natural blue hair girl. He then smiled,

"Now lets enter Nirvana." He then darted his tongue into her,

"Oh my god please no it feels good but its wrong! Your tongue doesn't belong there!" He ignored her, keeping her pinned to the ground while his tongue dug deeper and deeper into her pussy leaving her writhing in sexual pleasure.

On the other side Irina was staring up in fear at the white hair cat girl who was standing there with a large cock in her face. She had seen some of the male members of the church with their dicks but none of them come close to the size in front of her.

"Know your new place."

"But I'm a servant of-," Koneko jammed the dick into her mouth forcing her to shut up.

"You talk to much, use your mouth for something better." Akeno smiled and started lightly generating lighting through her body with her touch. This left her writhing in pain and sexual pleasure that she didn't know existed. She took the cock like a pro and realized she was not getting out of this mess. She could only hope they survive long enough to find a means to escape.

Rias came up to her and started sucking on her pussy leaving her screaming and moaning on the cock. She just licked the folds for a while before moving onto inserting two of her fingers into her awaiting hole. Irina soon felt her head slammed harder onto the cat girl's cock and was crying feeling all the sexual pleasure and not knowing how to prioritize how this was going on.

Xenovia on the other hand finally cummed all over Naruto's face and realized that her fate was to be on his cock at this point. Instead of fighting it like most would she accepted her fate and just waited for it to all end. More so to the point that she wanted to feel what sex really was like before giving up on the church if she liked it.

Naruto brought her to a kneeling position and removed his robe and showed his massive cock leaving it hanging in front of her face. She touched it seeing how massive it was compared to the stuff she read about and saw in a book. For her it was a shocking sight and she would not want to know if there are others out there bigger than this one. She starting playing with it in her hand making it get longer and longer until finally it was coming over the back of her head and gulped at the thought of it entering her. But she swallowed some saliva and started to lick the massive cock in front of her like a lollipop. She read how to do this in some dirty books she found a couple of years ago.

From there, she continued licking and sucking on his balls to try and get the most out of this experience as a whole.

This ultimately lead to her for a couple of minutes just sucking and licking and then finally taking the whole thing in her mouth while having her head slammed onto his crotch. He finally released into her throat leaving her to gulp it all down on her throat and swallow any remaining seed that might be on her face.

Naruto picked her up and held her in his arms before aiming his cock at her pussy and smiling,

"Serve your new god." With one mighty thrust he entered her formerly virgin pussy and causing blood and cum to leak out. She screamed in pain and was exhilarated with the new rapid thrusting going on. She started making out with him and soon was tonguing while having her breasts bounce into his chest. Xenovia finally felt her master claiming her mind and soul wanting to have his children as soon as possible and if necessary now.

"I serve you my lord."

"Then pray to me." She put her hands in a prayer position before having her self turned around to see her friend being dominated in a similar way.

"I pray to you my lord, please bless me with your infinite seed and give the children that I always wanted. They shall be the strongest of the human children that could possibly be conceived. I shall bring other women to follow the divine right that you have created for us." Naruto smiled and fondled her breasts,

"Well I guess with that confession I can consider giving you my children. After all then these babies will grow in size and make them even softer than they already are." She smiled and leaned backwards and put her hands on the back of his head.

"Indeed my lord that would be the most wondrous sight."

"Now kiss me my bitch." She smiled and soon they engaged in a deep lip locking situation while having her breasts fondled around like crazy.

Irina on the other hand was being plowed by Koneko and Akeno who took her virginity and her ass virginity while having Rias eat her out. Irina was fighting in the beginning but in time she was giving up the fight and willing to submit to his cock no matter what he was doing to her.

This continued for a while until finally Naruto cummed into Xenovia who was mentally broken at this point and just falling to her knees sucking on his cock and balls with great vigor. Irina on the other hand was cumming constantly to the point that she finally was muttering about new life and her becoming the new god of this world. Naruto quickly moved over to her and traded Xenovia for her leaving him pounding into Irina while in the missionary position. Xenovia was being plowed by Koneko and Akeno who both were using their cocks to fill her mouth and pussy to the brink. Finally, this pattern continued for a couple of hours before they both were worshipping his cock. Naruto finally cummed all over their faces and the other girls started helping them clean up the mess on their faces before having them taken to be checked and cleaned.

Naruto sighed and saw that he was done early this time around due to the women being too weak and human. But that meant he had more time to do other things but what?

Time Skip

Naruto sighed while having a young teenage girl with black hair and C-cup breasts sucking on his balls while having a more mature version bouncing on his cock while having her D-cup breasts bouncing in his face. He was having a parent-teacher conference where he met with an upset mother and decided to make some peace with her about her daughter having sex with him on the campus grounds. She soon was under his spell and fucking him like it was going out of style. Funny thing was that he had three more meetings of the same nature today and he was eager to get to them.

Overall a regular day for the The Rabbit God.

 **Sorry this is so short, having some mind fuck ups and wanted to get this out for a friend's birthday sooner rather than later. Promise the next chapter is going to be much longer and more interesting with more women of the different parts of the school showing up and some of the more interesting women in the Underworld all having a small part in the next chapter to make up for this one.**

 **If you are going to comment about my grammar then fine just please don't be an asshole about it, I'm working without a damn beta and if someone is not offering to be one then please don't annoy me about it. I don't know how to find one and one that has a mostly free schedule to review my stuff and help me out in times of need. If ANY of you know anyone on this site like that then let me know because I will allow some creative assistance on my stuff for the future then.**

 **Happy birthday Bratsa Raja**


End file.
